The Heart Games
by RussiaBear
Summary: Katniss's life but with a twist. She doesn't fall for Peeta or Gale. She falls for Madge. Read and follow the story of Katniss and Madge in love and how they battle the Capital and life in District 12. May the odds be ever in their favor! KatnissxMadge Warning: Will include violence and sexual themes, BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Now, I know what you are thinking, is this going to be a long story? Why yes, yes it will be. But I do have a request. I need at least 1 review per chapter. It would be nice to get that but I understand a lot of people don't. If you read this and like this, please review. Even if you don't have a name. I do hope you enjoy this as I loved the books.

* * *

><p>It was a day just like any in District 12. My dad and I went out hunting past the fences. He keeps telling me I'm getting better at hunting. Our haul today was pretty good. After trading the animals at the hub and the bakery, we had enough food and supplies to last a week. But as dad always says, you catch what you need and leave it till you need more. That way, things can grow and you can have more.<p>

I looked up to my dad. He made Mom happy a lot and even though we lived in the outskirts of the District, we made it livable. He made me and Prim happy a lot of the times. Prim was about 1 year old when I went to school. My Dad somehow got me clothes just like his. Mom yelled at him, saying how one day I'll grow up to dress and act like him. I didn't mind though. My dad was my hero.

I went to the first day of school, which was an old building with Peacekeepers outside. Everyone knew not to go near them, the ones who were at the school. Most of them were pedophiles and… It just wasn't smart to. I wore the shirt my Dad got and the pants. It was a long sleeve, button down. It was a little faded but brown, with black slacks and some old shoes. I hate long sleeve shirts so I rolled them up when my Dad turned away.

I walked to the front of the school. The courtyard had all the kids there. I was a loner, even now. I did not though a girl, near the building corner. She had blond hair, skinny but not too bad, maybe a little taller than me. She wore a nice dress with even nicer shoes, like she got them fresh out of the factory. On her dress was a little pin, a gold Mockingjay.

She was alone just like me. She noticed me and I noticed her. A feeling overcame me, like I should talk to her but the old, crackly bell rang for everyone to head it.

Class was just like anything else. We had a teacher who was from District 2 but he was trying to be optimistic about the classroom. Every other kid was just trying to make it through the day, just like any in District 12.

The teacher lined up all the kids and put up in desks that sat two people. I sat down where he told me, followed by the girl who was alone. When we all sat down he told us to spend the rest of the class getting to know our neighbor.

I started to bite my nails and neither of us spoke until she gasped and said, "Are you Katniss?"

I was shocked that this girl even knew me. I nodded and watched her face, as it went from questioning to frightened, "Tell your Dad not to go out to the forests for the next month."

This got me talking, "Who are you?"

"Um… My name is Madge… Madge Undersee."

Ahhhh, so she's the mayor's daughter. Well she was just like everyone so I nodded, "You seem to know my name. I'm Katniss Everdeen… How did you know my dad-"

"My father, he's the mayor. Out of everyone who illegally goes out to the forest to hunt, he likes your dad the best. Your dad brings us strawberries. They are my favorite."

"Why tell me this?"

"Well the Capital is coming down to have improvement talks about district 12 so the gates will be on 24/7 until the month is ending."

"Thank you… You're very sweet Madge."

"You're welcome. Thank you for talking to me… Most kids don't like me."

I instantly tensed up, I could see her looking at the small but bulging muscles in my arms, "Tell me who they are."

"No no no, Katniss… I'm the mayor's daughter. That's all people see me as. They think we are from the Capital."

"I see you as Madge."

I swear, I could see a blush coming from her cheeks. At that moment, the teacher announced for lunch. Everyone knew that the school couldn't afford food for the kids. Mage opened up a bag and she took out two small jugs of apple juice, an apple, and a sandwich.

I didn't have anything to eat. Mom and Dad couldn't afford it, besides, at least half the class didn't take out food. They were in the same boat and knew to not ask their parents for food. School wasn't mandatory but if you went and finished, you were able to go to different districts and get better jobs and pays.

All of a sudden, I see in front of me is half a sandwich, half the apple, and a juice. I look at Madge who was eating her sandwich. She looked at me, at the food, at me, shrugged, and went back to eating. I looked at the food for a second and ate the sandwich. It was fresh bread with a nice slice of cheese and ham. I think I moaned when I ate. It. I ate the apple, leaving the core and slowly sipped the juice.

Madge was just smiling at me the whole time than she said, "If you want, I can ask my Dad to pack an extra few things. That way you can have a full thing to eat."

I just looked at her, "No, I don't want that. I thank you for this but that's a waste. You need to eat too."

"I don't eat a lot. My family always has the money for food and everything but I can't eat a lot. I can't… Especially when you can't eat."

The last part was soft but I still heard it. I smiled, a soft but me smile, "Can we be friends?"

"If I can give you part of my lunch every school day, it's a deal."

And we shook on it. Yet I didn't know that she had stolen a piece of my heart and changed fate and destiny itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again people of Fan Fiction! I love the favorites and the follows but PLEASE I love reviews! I appreciate you reading this but I love to know if I'm doing a good job or not. Otherwise, no next chapter! Even if it's to point out spelling mistakes or grammar corrections. Or even to tell me the facts of the story. It's been 3 years since I've read the book and I look online to make sure my information is correct. I go by the book, not the movie. I hope you enjoy this and it's not now but later when the chapters actually turn M and you get hot and steamy scenes. There's also some violence in this but when doesn't the hunger Games have violence?

* * *

><p>For the past few weeks, Madge and I have been talking at school. I told Dad about the news and he looked shocked that I made friends with Madge, but he said that it didn't shock him that I treated her like a normal person. He did though go out to get a few more animals and meat so that we would be able to trade for more staples for the next month.<p>

Madge and I got pretty close. I was even going over to her house. I looked my best and I even had time to go out in the forest to get strawberries for Madge. When she had told me she liked it, I promised myself the next time I could, I'd get them for her. She was really sweet and amazing. She gave me half of her food each day for school and this was the first time we would be seeing each other face-to-face out of school.

I went towards the other side of the district. Madge's house was on the good side of the place and is was a long ways away. I arrived at her house and it was huge. You could tell that this was the mayor's house. There were no Peacekeepers around the place, which was never a problem. Nobody wanted to go near the mayor's house. It was up kept and looked like the houses the Victor's get from the Hunger Games.

I gulped and walked up to the door. I knocked and before I knocked a second time, the door flung opened and there was Madge's father, who looked more excited than when Dad learned that Mom was pregnant with Prim. He was jumping off the walls and laughing.

He smiled at me, "Hello there Katniss! Madge talks about you every day. It's nice to finally see the person who's the interest of my little girl."

I nodded, I couldn't smile at him. Most people that lived near the slums didn't like the Mayor, even though he did his best for District 12. Yet no matter what we said, he wouldn't put the money to use for the things we need help with. The slums have no electricity. Instead of this, he paid for a festival with food and activities to lift the spirits of the people. But when you eat and party, but go home to no power and a cold house, it's not all that fun.

As I stepped into the house, I was reminded of who I was with. The house was richly filled with a grand décor and the walls were pure white. They had pictures of the Mayor with important figures, even President Snow, who looked like he was sick.

I heard feet on the stairs and saw Madge running down. She basically flew to me and hugged me, "Katniss, you came!"

I was confused, "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" I thought I saw somebody on the stairs but they disappeared.

"I'm sorry Katniss."

"It's okay… Um, I got these for you," I said shyly, handing her the thing of strawberries.

Madge and her father were shocked that I did this. I'm sure her father knew how I got them but I was more surprised by what he said, "Katniss, thank you. Did you go by yourself?"

"Yes sir. I know Madge likes them and I wanted to get her a few," I answered honestly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Madge said as she ran to the, I guess, kitchen to wash off the strawberries.

The Mayor excused himself to his study as he said he had important business to attend to. So I stood there like an idiot as Madge came in with a strawberry in her mouth. At that moment, I felt weak in my knees. She looks so cute with it and she was just beautiful. I know I shouldn't have those thoughts as a 5 year old but what can I do?

Madge looked at where I was and sighed, "Katniss, my house is your house. You can move around and do whatever you want."

So I told her honestly, "I don't want to break anything. I don't have the money to replace it."

"Hmmm... I'll make you a deal. Bring me strawberries whenever you can and you can break whatever you want."

"I heard that little missy!" screamed the Mayor from wherever he was, "I'll pay Katniss for any to all the produce she gets."

I smiled at this, I knew that my Dad never wanted to do any business with the Mayor, in case he would get in trouble, so now this could mean a bit for money for my family. But I was just doing this for Madge, not for the money.

Madge just sighed some more, "Dad! She brought the strawberries for me. She wasn't doing this for money."

I smiled at her some more as she smiled back at me, taking my hand and dragged me to a room where there was a piano. Her hand was so warm, compared to my cold, harsh hands. I never wanted to get away from them but she had to let go at some point. She sat me next to her on the piano stool thing and she got out music sheet.

I didn't know what to expect but all of a sudden the room was filled with this wonderful music. I closed my eyes as I listened to the music. It was so nice and pretty, I just swooned with the music. I didn't notice when the music stopped until Madge spoke, "I'm still practicing. I'm sorry about the mistakes."

And as blunt as I am I replied in the same time, "Don't stop. That was beautiful."

I made her blush and she smiled, playing it again but trying the other part of it. It was a nice day. Her Dad came in at some point, with food to eat. It was the stuff she brought to school but even richer with food. Madge was happy about this but she made sure I ate a fair share of the food.

As the day ended and I was going to leave, Madge said good bye to me, which she was sad that her Dad took her away to his study, which is where he was when he yelled. As I went to the front door, I noticed someone on the stairs.

I looked and it was a blonde, tall woman. She looked just as skinny as the people in the slums, dressed in rich pajamas, but she looked all messed up. I could tell she did pills and medicine but she was just staring at me. I looked at her and said, "Hello ma'am."

She looked at me before saying in a soft voice, "I'm Madge's mother."

I smiled at her, "Thank you ma'am," which was just me thanking her for having Madge.

As I left, I heard her, "No Katniss, thank you."

And I left more confused than I did when I arrived. Being friends with Madge was going to be a wild ride but I think it's going to be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome, welcome, welcome to all of those readers! I never knew people liked Madge and Katniss together so much. If I would have known, I would be trying to put out these chapters more. Sorry though if they are ever late or messed up. I got to college so most of my time is either spent studying, going to my LGBT club, or talking to my girlfriend. If I do mess up on information like I forgot President Snow's name, I put stone, so I corrected it. I can't find Madge's Also, again, I love reviews so I would like a review per chapter if that's okay. It makes me feel wanted and loved, even if it's a guest review. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>It's been basically a year since meeting Madge. Life has improved but not how you think. My life is still the same, I still live in the same place and so does she. But I think, we are both healthier in the sense. I learned a lot about her and she has yet to know a lot about me.<p>

It's not that she doesn't ask, I just don't tell her a lot. She might just laugh and leave me if she finds out anything about me. I haven't even told her that my birthday was tomorrow.

I never found my birthday to be anything special, it just meant one more year closer to being eligible for the Hunger Games. It's every family's nightmare to lose their child to the games. I know Madge's birthday is in June and that's when the Strawberries grow nice and plump to pick.

School had ended, since the District couldn't keep the schools a long time, so Madge and I would meet at her house. She has never been to mine and I don't want her to.

The day before my birthday, I was at her house. She had a wide backyard that had perfect green crass and a garden with a flower garden as well. I liked to just sit outside and she'd be right beside me. Sometimes laying on her back or, if I allowed, she would rest her head in my lap.

I realized, though at an early age, I liked Madge, but more than a friend. It's not uncommon for people here to love the same sex, especially since the men are averagely abusive. District 12 has one of the highest rates for domestic violence. Like the Capital, District 1, has the highest rate of AIDS/HIV. They say that nobody there cares about diseases and marriage so they have sex with just about anyone.

I enjoyed her company more than anything. I really didn't talk much to anyone, besides a family friend, whose son was named Gale. They went out past the fences too but not as much as my Dad. I was also starting to hunt more with my Dad so that, if something happened at the mines, where he worked, than I could take care of the family. I was doing pretty well. I hit about 70% of my shots and my snares were supposedly perfect.

I know I may be young but here, you have to grow up fast. I want to be able to take care of the person I love. I know it's a lot for an almost 6 year old to say or think but in all honestly, I don't want to be with a guy. I've found nobody in the District I am even attracted to, except for Madge. She was someone I could see being with when the whole ordeal of the Hunger Games is over. But I'd have to show her I can take care of her and give her what she needs.

It was an actually nice day. No reports of accidents in the mines and the sun was out, with rain clouds coming, though it would be a while before the rain came down.

Madge had her eyes closed in my lap; she was resting so peacefully. I haven't seen her mom in a while. Madge told me that it was very rare when her mother would come out and even rarer when she would actually talk. But I could tell it hurt Madge to talk about her mom so I never touched on that subject again. Her blonde hair though was all over my legs, which I played with when she wasn't noticing. It felt like silk in my hands. I know that when I'm lying, she plays with my hands. So I guess we are equal in that sense.

It was an hour before she spoke, "Katniss, when is your birthday? Please, you know mine."

I swallowed, "you have to promise not to get me anything."

"I can't promise that Katniss."

"…It's tomorrow."

I saw her face drop and she's looking at me with her blue eyes, which feel like I'm looking at the sky, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I just shrugged and looked at the sky. If I didn't leave now, I'd get stuck in the rain. I looked at Madge, who was already getting up. We both went inside and before I left the door, she gave me something big wrapped in a handkerchief and two apples.

"I'll see you tomorrow Katniss," and before I could say a word, she kissed my cheek and I couldn't speak or talk. I just turned out the door, with this dazed look and walked home.

When I got home, the rain started. I made pretty good timing. Dad was home, making the fire in the stove, which Mom was taking care of Prim. Mom and I never had much of a close relationship but since she had Prim, she doesn't talk to me much. Dad saw me and smiled, "Hey there Katniss! Whatcha got there?"

I looked at the stuff Madge gave me and handed it to him. He smiled, "Did your girlfriend give this to you?"

I blushed, shaking my head, "She's not my girlfriend dad."

He laughed and put the apples on the table. He opened the handkerchief to reveal a whole, fresh bread. It looked amazing. I was going to have to thank Madge when I see her next.

My Dad whistled, "Thank Madge for us. This is amazing. No amount of meat could get this beauty. But I know you Katniss. You didn't even know she gave this did you?"

I shook my head, just as shocked as he was but he knew, I didn't become friends with someone for the things they give.

That night we ate and my Mom, before I slept, gave me a kiss, saying thank you to me.

I woke up the next morning to my Dad in front of me. I looked and saw that Mom was still asleep with Prim.

"Hey now, you have a guest," Dad whispered.

I yawned and got out of bed, not really processing someone was here for me. I got dressed in normal clothes and went into the small room to find Madge there.

She looked like she went into a mud puddle. Her white shoes were dirty and the bottom of her dress was covered in mud, yet she looked like the happiest person on earth. She smiled more when she saw me, "Happy birthday Katniss."

I was confused and she helped me a little, "I asked around here where you lived and everyone was so helpful. I accidentally got mud on my clothes. Nothing a little soap won't fix. I got you a present."

And then it was where I saw on the old kitchen table a cake. It wasn't a small cake but a nice sized cake. It was amazing. I just stared at Madge as she was describing how she got all her money together to go to the baker and trekked it all the way down here. The only thing I knew to do was give her a kiss on the cheek.

Dad awed at this and Madge could have split her face with how happy she was. I was nervous with how she would reply to what I did but I could tell she liked me just as much as I liked her. She spent the whole day here, talking to my Mom and Dad. When we were making food, she didn't want anything. She held my hand the whole day and even when I offered her, she said, "I won't do that Katniss. I'm the Mayor's daughter. I get food at home. I won't take one thing from yours. You need every bit of food."

We split the cake, of which this Madge ate, and she had to leave. It would get dark if she didn't leave. I took her out of the door and before she left, I kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you for spending my birthday with me Madge."

"Anytime Katniss," Madge smiled, and we both looked at the sky. Although it was still light out, but not by much, the sun was see able as was the moon. To me, Madge resembled the moon, with that she helps for people to see when there is no light.

Madge smiled at me, "I have a good nickname for you. You are my sun."

I blushed and softly replied, "And you are my moon."

Madge smiled even more, kissing my cheek back, "Goodbye my sun."

As she left I whispered, "Goodbye my moon."

I went to sleep and I now know, I'm soooo going to like my birthdays more now.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to another episode of The Heart Games. I got 2 reviews for chapter 2 and as such, this chapter is from that. But I do really hope you people actually review and comment. I love me reviews. They make me happy, not as much as my girlfriend does. So please, relax, sit back, and enjoy your paper back. I NEED ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER SO I CAN MAKE A NEW CHAPTER! It is time, for the Hunger Games!

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since Madge got me the cake. My Dad not only took me out to hunt better but also taught me the thing called, the birds and the bees, though he said for me, it's the birds and the birds. So I learned a whole lot more than when I went to school.<p>

I really didn't act any different to her but now she basically knew what I felt when she held my hand or gave me a kiss on the cheek. I reveled in every touch she gave me. Hers was the only touch I wanted and needed. If I didn't see her for the day, I'd be on edge. But the moment I see her, I feel better.

Maybe I'm just too young or too old mentally to think about this now. Gale, the boy from the hunting family, was out the other day. He seems like a nice boy. He sucks at arrows more. He should really snare and gather up fruits and such.

I was actually walking over to Madge's house right now. I gave up trying to not get my clothes dirty when I went over to Madge's house. Not only did the housekeepers, yes she has housekeepers, love cleaning up after us, Madge never cared how I looked. The Mayor once asked me if all I had was men's clothing and to ask my mom to make a dress for me.

Madge just yelled at him. I could tell that though he seemed like a good guy, something was up with him and Madge. But I let it slide for now. Today was her birthday. She was only a month behind me. I had gotten out the day earlier and picked only the best strawberries. I also was able to get my dad some kills before he went to the Hob, which was where most of my Dad's trading took place.

As I got to the house, I knocked on the door to only have it opened by Madge's mother. She looked depressed but from someone who has seen the effects of drugs, she doesn't look like she's taken any in the past few days. She actually had a smile on her face.

"Welcome Katniss, please come in. My husband is gone on a business trip for the next 2 weeks so the house is all yours," she said. I could tell that she was actually happy about the Mayor being gone. She actually looked like she had a spring in her step.

I heard Madge run down the stairs, "Mom, you don't have to get up. I could have gotten the door for Katniss."

"Please, it was no trouble. Katniss basically lives here. Just open the door and come in whenever you want."

I smiled up at Madge's mother. She was so sweet. I never asked nor did I want to find out why she was cooped up in a room all the time but I really do thing she should get out more.

I gave Madge the box of strawberries to which she beamed. Madge's mother was looking at the fruit like it was made out of gold. The both took a bite of one, not caring that I washed each one in the water that we have.

Madge and I played all day while Madge's mother did something. It was a lifted house. Madge didn't have to practice her piano for 2 weeks, though she really does love it. I love hearing it. We have nothing like that where I live. It's usually just sad songs trying to uplift you. But this has no words to it. Just the instrument.

Madge had a cake just like the one she got me but it was bigger and filled with chocolate chips. Before I left, Madge's mom set me up with a thing of cake and half a bread. It's always the thought that counts. As I went to the door, Madge gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you my sun for coming."

"For you, my moon. I'd take down a whole army for you," I said back, looking into her blue eyes. I could see that she didn't want me to leave.

In came Madge's mother, "Honey, let me go talk to Katniss and you go upstairs?"

Madge looked like she wanted to stay but since her mother was ever in this type of mood or spoke, she followed. Looking at me as she went up the stairs. Madge's mom looked at me, "thank you for making this home a better place. I haven't seen Madge this happy in a long long long time. Not a lot of kids like that she's the Mayor's daughter."

"I don't care for that fact. She's just Madge to me," I replied honestly. I liked her for her, not what she had.

"Well thank you… And while my husband isn't here, you two may do whatever it is you girls do. I know you have a crush on her and I know she does too."

I basically turned red and stuttered as I walked out the door and to my house. As I walked, I passed by Gale's house and saw that he was still awake with his dad. He saw me as I passed by. I knew he hadn't gone out in a while to hunt. I motioned him outside.

He walked outside with rugged old pants and no shirt, which was normal for the boys to have around here, "What's going on Katniss?"

"I have some bread and cake for you. I know it's not much but take it," I whispered, handing him what Madge's mother gave me.

"Where did you get this from?"

"I'm friends with Madge-"

"The Mayor's daughter?"

"Yeah, I'm friends with her. She invited me over for her birthday."

"So are you like using her or something?"

"No I'm not and if you ever say that again-"

"Wooooo now Missy. I was just asking. It's good that people have friends."

I just stared at him. He thanks me silently for the food. When he got inside, I walked away and I could hear his father yelling. Gale's dad was a nice guy but he was part of the abusive husbands set I talked earlier about. He was nice but he had a lot of problems.

I walked back to my house and got ready for the next day. Oh and Prim is now 2. She's said my name and knows Madge's. I wonder if Madge would… What am I thinking?

I walk up to my house, a little shack and I think, Madge would never ever want to be with me. Not even when we are grown up. I can't offer her a life like she has now… But I can try my damn best!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there people of Fanfiction! I do notice that I make Katniss a bit more outgoing and nicer than the book makes her but then again, this is a new her and her life has changed from her book life. Also I have realized I never said this, so, I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES OR ANYTHING OF IT. I really wish I did. Like if I could own the Legend of Korra, Asami and Korra would be together. The chemistry is soooo there! But please, I NEED ONE REVIEW PER STORY, THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>It's been a few years since the last time you knew about me. I'm 10 now, as well is Madge. In fact, it was her birthday was last week. Prim is 6 years old now, and me and her are very close. I do most of the hunting now, since Dad works at the mines with Gale's father as well. It's getting worse in there but even though I go to Madge's house and see the Mayor, he likes to ignore it.<p>

It was the first reaping in a month and everyone was on edge. I had my name put in there 5 times. One for my first time and the other four were for the tesserae, since it always helped to have a few extra rations of food. My Dad was fully against it but Mom wasn't. She wasn't a mean woman but there were some things you had to get over with in District 12. That was the fear of your child being the one to go to the Hunger Games.

Over the years, Madge and I grew ever closer. In fact, I promised her, with Dad's permission so we don't get in trouble, to take her to the forest. Go on a small hunt and relax. It was a promise to her because when she heard I had to put my name in the bowl a few times, she said she'd get the food and supplies. She only had her name in once. But unknown to her dad, she had her name in the bowl 2 more times, so 3. Why you might ask? To give the food and supplies to my family. I made her give some to Gale, who was becoming close to the two of us.

Madge was amazing. She knew how to handle me when I was too anger at my mother or when people complained to my Dad. He was becoming like a symbol for the poorer parts of District 12. I know the Mayor didn't like it but Madge says that how my Dad acts and talks is how I talk. I don't believe it but I just try to do well.

We haven't done anything too wild or out there, nor have we even talked about our feelings. We know it's there, we see it, we act on it, but we don't tell the other. I'll hold her and kiss her tears away when her life is too much and she will take care of me and my family when she can. I know that her father does something to her. I don't know what. He goes on 'Capitol' business ever two months.

Out of the times he's gone, Madge's mother actually talks to us. She even told us a week before he leaves, she stops taking the drugs. She says we are her drugs and she feels 100% better than the stuff the Mayor gives her. I tried asking her what he does but she just says, "Ask Madge when she is ready."

I have already figured out my feelings for Madge. I love her. I would like to spend the rest of my life with her. Again, suuuure that's a lot for a 10 year old but then again, in District 12, most girls get married at 10.

Whenever she's with me, I am me. I can smile a little, since I never smile when I am away from her. I feel like all my problems can be dealt with. And I also feel loved. I try to do what I can for Madge. She's gone so far as to buy Prim stuff when it's her birthday.

We all go to the same school but when you become 10, you stop school. Because you'll be in for the reaping and you're eligible to work in the mines, secretively of course. So Prim, every day, had a snack to go to lunch with. It wasn't much but I knew Madge could get in trouble for it. With all Madge gives me, I've turned to be a little bit taller than her and I'm muscular. I remember changing one day, since Madge had gotten me a new shirt for hunting and I went to take off my shirt. I didn't know Madge was looking but she blushed. I changed fast and asked her what was making her blush.

She calmed down and said, "Katniss, you're ripped and you have abs. Why are you with me?"

I was confused, still am, so I replied, "I hunt and I do a lot of the work when Dad is at the mines. We have broken mirrors and stuff but I try not to look at them much. I don't care for appearances. And I'm with you because I like you."

I guess that gave her a major hint about my feelings but then again, I was a rock so it was hard to get any feeling out of me. But Madge did it so easily.

I was actually going to the baker to trade with him some squirrels I shot. I needed to collect some bread if he could give me some. Dad said some nice fresh bread would do but Mom said the day old bread will do just as nice.

I get to the area where I trade and instead of the baker I see a boy. I remember him from school. His name was Peeta. I nod to him and he notices me. He wipes his hands and looks at me, "Are you Katniss?"

I nodded.

"My father is out today. His delivery of flour and goods was messed up. What do you need to trade for?"

I showed him the 4 squirrels. They were skinny, since it was a little after winter and the woods had yet to show any sign of food.

He looked at them, "Squirrel meat is the best. Good shot. How many loaves of bread does my dad usually give you?"

I thought for a second and calculated that he basically gave me a loaf per 2 squirrels. But they were never fresh.

I spoke softly, "Two, Peeta."

I swear he brightened up, and took the squirrels, "I'll go put these inside and get you the bread loaves. You are in luck. I just made two breads and if you want, we are going to throw out some bread. It's a few days old and will go bad in a day or two. Want some of those as well?"

I looked at this boy like he was from another planet but nodded, "Sure, if that's okay."

He goes and comes out with two fresh steaming hot breads and a thing of old big and small breads. He gives them to me, "Nice to meet you Katniss."

"You too," I said softly and walked away but I stopped, "Do you like apples?"

"Yeah, why?" Peeta asked.

"No reason," I lied and went off my way. So the next day, since I had one or two from Madge I gave them to the baker for Peeta to have. I know that the baker, though he is from District 12, does a lot of business to the other districts. They are just as well off as Madge but everyone knows that the Baker does a lot of business opening up new shops in each district so he makes money but spends a lot. Dad says he doesn't care for a profit. He just wants to give good, quality bread to those who can afford or trade for it.

As I left the baker, I could have sworn I felt eyes on me, but when I turned nobody was there. Either I made a good choice or a very bad decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the Heart Games! I love love love love love love love the reviews! You are all so awesome! Just remember, I need one review per chapter. I love getting two for a chapter so if I feel really nice, I will substitute that review for the next chapter review. I like to know if the story sucks or if a chapter seemed to have changed some information. Thank you and please enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>The day of the Reaping, I got dressed in a dress, since it was mandatory that all girls wore dresses and all guys wore shirts and pants. You were checked for dress code before you were identified for the Reaping. When they finger your hands, they know who came and can give you the rations, since they had the rations then and there and you would only get them there. They always lived the ration showing to talk about the problems, but everyone knew it was so that nobody would fight or steal rations. This was when the Peacekeepers were out on every street and corner.<p>

When I got dressed, I heard a knocking at the door. It was 2 knocks with a space, than 2 knocks again. It meant it was Madge. You never knew who was at the door and she, since she had doors with a peephole, wanted to have a way to let us know who was there so nobody would get nervous and freak out.

I opened the door and there was Madge, in a nice dress. I knew she wore dresses all the time, but I once saw her look at my clothes, when I changed out of them and tried to see if she could fit in them. I'm a little bigger than she was, she never ate a lot. So the shirt she put on was big on her. But she asked if she could keep it. I thought she was joking so I said, sure, but you can get shirts that size from a store. But just as serious as she asked she said, "No, this one has you all over it. No other shirt does."

I let her keep it, but that was about a week ago that it happened. I saw her once just wear that shirt only, with undergarments. I know I'm a stoic person but I was blushing the whole time. I know my dad says, he likes when Mom wears his clothing but this just takes the cake. I'm not a controlling person, like most of the men or lesbian women in District 12. They will make the woman wear their clothes, that way they have a 'claim' over their women. But damn, fuck, did she look GOOD?

She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I held her close to me and she buried her face into my neck. We didn't talk because today was a day for no words, but actions. I got to hold her for a few more minutes until Dad came out in her clothing. Mom didn't want to go, Prim had to be taken care of and he needed to make sure I was going to be okay.

He walked up both to the area. The Peacekeepers looks at Madge's and mine outfits and they let us through. The Mayor was on the stage, talking to the officials that came to from the Capital. I saw Madge and how she was just sighing, I would ask about that later. We went in a line and we each got finger printed. The lady who did mine was excited I was a first timer. She wished me luck. If only these people knew that the hunger Games was a better chance of doing something than anything else.

Madge was designated to her own area of all the upper kids, even though we were all the same age. I noticed Gale was there, as was Peeta, who kept staring at me. I looked at Madge and she looked at me. I was too nervous to even move my hands from my sides, but I felt better when she smiled at me and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and press it to my heart.

By then, the announcer came on, welcoming us all the Reaping and the 68th Hunger Games. I cringed as they showed us the video of how the games started and the videos of District 13, which is was destroyed. The thing was, I always say a different news reporter but the same scene over and over. I always thought it was weird.

The announcer puts her hand in the men's bowl first, pulling out a slip and read off the name. It wasn't Gale and it wasn't Peeta. I sighed with some relief. The boy went on the stage, he was only about 12. She went to the bowl on the girl's side and before she put her hand in, my mind thought, if Madge's name comes up, we volunteer. We don't hesitate. We volunteer as fucking tribute.

She pulled out the slip and within seconds, she calls out neither my name nor Madge's name. I looked at the Mayor but he looked as calmed as ever. When we were told to line up for rations, Madge went with me. We both went to the same lady who got excited for me and she gave us our rations. Madge followed me and Dad back, who he was excited that neither of us was picked.

When we arrived, Mom was making food. She turned to see that Madge and I had made it back in one piece. Mom took the rations from me, but when Madge offered it, she was shocked.

"Madge, I understand you are a part of this family but we can't keep accepting stuff from you," Mom said to her.

Madge just smiled, handing Mom the food rations, "It's the least I can do. I'm a part of this family. Besides, no amount of rations or things I give will be able to express my gratitude for you bringing Katniss into this world."

I basically stopped and starred at the girl next to me. She was just amazing. For someone so small, she had the biggest heart. Mom smiled and accepted the food. Prim came in, running into my arms. I twirled her around and the three of us, Mom and Dad had to talk to Gale's Dad about one of his 'outbursts'. I fell asleep on the crappy broken couch in the small living room. In my arms was Madge, who fell asleep on my chest, and she held Prim who was asleep.

I was still half asleep when I felt Madge move and she put Prim into my arms. I felt her look for a blanket and put it on the both of us. She cupped my cheek, softly, like a ghost, kissing my lips and whispered the sweetest words, "I love you Katniss."

I went back to sleep, too much into dream land to notice Madge leaving. Or that I was saying back, I love you too.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I said before, I do understand I made Katniss a little different. But that's because she has Madge in her life instead of nobody. This is also a different thing were certain events are changed. You still get the Hunger Games and the rebellion but it's just 100% different. I do hope you all like this though. I try my best. It's like the alphabet. A story has all the letters but the authors has to know what each letter is. I know how the story will start, A, and end, Z, and some other letters. But I go with the flow. I'm really good at this. As always, ONE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO EVEN BE STARTED TO BE MADE. Thank you so much and I do hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up to find Prim up and about. Mom and Dad still haven't returned but I when I woke up, I saw the most beautiful thing ever. Madge was back and she had with her food. But that's not what got me to stop breathing.<p>

She wore brown slimming pants with one of my shirts. I know I'm not one to show my emotions on my face but I was in complete love with this girl. I think she noticed who was looking at her and smiled, while she played with Prim. I saw a pile of clothes with a small note of _Can you take me to the forest today?_

I took the clothes and got dressed in the bedroom. I looked myself over in the broken mirror to also notice that this shirt used to have holes and rips in them but were sowed. I closed my eyes and gave a deep breath, I don't know why Madge even likes me. She's kind and sweet. I'm glad I got to meet her but I think I'm causing her more trouble than I know. I know she's changed me a lot. I think I would have grown up to be this anti-social, unhappy girl. I smiled when I heard Madge ask, "Where did Katniss go?"

I got a sack from the bed area and heading into the main room, where I took Prim from Madge and we fed her. I noticed that Madge gave me a larger portion of food. I saw that she had gotten eggs and fresh food. She didn't ever eat a lot but she loved strawberries. She's even told me countless times that she hates how her Dad pays for them, even when they are a gift.

Once we ate, Prim asked to spend the day with a friend next door. They had a goat and a few animals and Prim loved to play with them. We once took Prim out to try her share of hunting but as soon as I hit on of the animals, she tried to heal it. She's was too sweet and innocent. I do most of the hunting now, Dad is trying to find a way to get the workers at the mine's better conditions and wages.

I think he wants to do a strike and see what they do about it. But we all just have to wait and see. Dad and I are the same, we both do things in seconds of making up our minds.

Madge and I walked over to Prim's friend's house, which was in a worse condition than mine was. Madge was still smiling through it all, even talking to the mother. We left and before we came up to the fence, I took her to a small alley and stopped there.

"Madge, before I even get you out there, I have rules," I spoke softly. The people near the fences never minded us but they were the poorest. They would go out to the forest to take whatever I said to Madge. They might find the bows and arrows Dad and I use and my traps.

Madge nodded, "I'll follow every single one."

"First rule, you follow me. If I say, stay, you stay. If I'm ruff on you, I promise, I'm not trying to be mean or rude, out there is the woods and hovercrafts fly over to see if people are out there, or even other hunters. Cannibalism isn't a word, people will do that here. Another rule, try not to make too much noise. If I randomly stop, you stop as well. And if I shot at an animal, don't yell at me or make a noise. It's food and I only take as much as I need."

"Will we be able to gather some strawberries?" Madge asked quietly, softly blushing.

"Yes, they are constantly growing in this climate until winter. That's why I have a sack. That way we can get the meat and the fruits."

She agreed and I got her to follow me. We both stopped by the opening of the fence. I listened for the crackling of the fence. It wasn't on today. Since yesterday was the Reaping, it had to be on, but it's mostly a waste of money to keep it on all of the time.

I helped her get through and we both ran to the woods. I showed her the spot where we hide out hunting gear. I put on my Dad's jacket, which Madge blushed at.

"Madge is something wrong?" I asked, going up to feel her forehead, "You seem hot. Are you sick?"

Madge blushed more, "You just… Look really good in that jacket Katniss."

I smiled a little, "Thanks."

As we walked, I shot down 2 squirrels, of which Madge didn't squeak or cry, but she did say thank you to them for giving us food. I showed Madge how to set up traps and to bait them. We left them there and went to find strawberries. She was really happy when she saw them all over the place.

She started to pick them, telling me to rest from all the walking. I sat down against a tree, eating a strawberries. I never have a hunting day like this. Madge was really interested in trapping. She's a horrible shot with a bow but she can make the best knots and knows the signs for when a creature was passing by. A few more times out here and she'll be an expert trapper.

I looked at her to see her with the sack 1/4th full of strawberries but that was a safe amount to take, since I always tried to leave fruit so that nature can do its course. I took Madge back to the traps. One of them collapsed on itself but the other two had two rabbits. They were skinny but any rabbit was better than none. As we walked, I shot down 4 game birds. Madge carried the sack, I knew she was trying to pull her weight out here.

I smiled and took her to a spot my Dad and I found. It was a pond with fresh water. It had a lot of fish in it to eat. It was peaceful and a nice breeze was always there. When I showed it to Madge, she was awed by how beautiful it was.

I rested on the grass, resting my arms behind my head, while Madge played around and explored my little sanctuary. After an hour or so, she laid next to me and rested her head in the crook of my neck. This wasn't anything weird. We were always this close. But this time, I could feel her lips lightly trailing my neck.

My heart sped up and I closed my eyes. It felt really nice. As she went up, I turned my face to look into her eyes. She looked into mine and we both let our bodies take control. I gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It was the most amazing thing. Her lips were so soft and they were inviting. I felt her move her arms to my neck, as mine went to her waist.

She pressed more into the kiss, as I did and she pulled me closer to her as I did the same. We stayed like that, just lovingly kissing, until we both needed to breath. She was red in the face but so was I. She smiled at me though, "Katniss, I… I love you."

I was shocked that she could have feelings for me but that wasn't going to stop me. I smiled back, "I love you too Madge."

We both got up, since it was almost past 2 pm and most of the shops closed by then. We held hands to the secret spot and I put everything back. Madge helped me fold my Dad's jacket, which she folded so carefully, it was just too perfect, like her.

We got back to the fence and I listened again, no electricity. I helped Madge through and we went off. I went to the baker, which Peeta wasn't there. I traded him the Rabbits for 2 one day old breads. It was a good deal but I'm sure he was too scared to be mean when Madge was around. Next I went to the Hob, which Madge was amazed by just how many people were selling stuff. I sold off the squirrels for some dresses for Prim and cloth for Mom. But what Madge did was a surprise. She took her bounty of strawberries and told me to wait outside.

I did so, chewing on my finger nails, nervous. She comes out with a smile on her face. She hands me the sack, which is lighter. I look inside to find 5 old but clean button downs. I could only stare at her as she looked at me, "What? You were trading stuff for your family. You didn't get yourself anything."

I just shook my head at her. We walked back to my house, which when we passed a certain point, she walked with our arms together. She snuggled her face into me while I just leaned my head against hers. When we got to the house, Prim was back but my parents were still gone.

Prim fell asleep just shortly after we got there and I put her in bed. I sat next to Madge, who was already in my arms, leaning her head against my chest. We stayed like that for a while until I asked a question, "What am I to you?"

Madge looked at me for a second than answered, "I love you with all I have. I know Mom knows and I'll tell her when Dad is gone. Dad might blow up or freak out on me. But I want to tell him… Would you like that?"

I thought for a second, "I'll tell my family and then we can tell yours. I…I want you to be my girlfriend."

"The honor is mine my sun."

"As the honor is mine, my moon."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for everyone who reads and enjoys this story. I appreciate everything and I shall continue. On Thursdays, I have about a 3 hour break in classes so I type up the stories there, even though I should be retyping up my Psychology notes. This shall be a long chapter and I have asked myself, should I go to even towards the third book or should I stop at some point? Well I shall let you the readers decide. YOU REVIEW BUT PLEASE, VOTE ON IF OR HOW FAR YOU WANT ME TO GO WITH THIS STORY? I'm planning on making this a long story but until when? Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

><p>My parents didn't come back until the next day. Madge had to go back home or else her father would scream at her, her words. I don't know why but she was always afraid of her father. I let her go but not before she gave me a kiss on the lips. Each kiss set me on fire but at the same time, soothed me in all ways. I wanted to just spend the whole day kissing her and having her close near me.<p>

When they came home, Mom made sure to have me explain to her my day. Dad was happy I took Madge out with me hunting, he said it would show her what we go through and make her feel more like the family. Mom was glad we were able to feed Prim. Prim was growing like I was when I was her age. Since we can't afford the food, we seem to become shorter. But since I had Madge, who gave us food that would feed a family of 20, we were a lot better off. I knew she tried to do all she could but I'll have a talk with her.

Mom followed Prim who explained her day with her friend. Dad smiled and sat next to me, "So, you had a fun day?"

I looked at him, not getting the meaning, "Yeah, I got to spend the day with Madge. We caught 2 rabbits, some squirrels, and some strawberries. We took them to the Hob and-"

"Katniss, did something happen between you two?"

"…We kissed."

"Ohhh, I can tell. You're lips are swollen."

I was speechless but he continued, "So you two dating now?"

I nodded, blushing, "I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Did she accept?"

"Yup."

"Good, you gonna tell her family, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, it's only right. I know the Mayor isn't a righteous man but you do have to tell him."

He got up, ruffled my hair, and went to tell Mom the news. I spent the day and night thinking about Madge and what I would give for her to be in my arms. I was excited that I was going to see her and we would be able to tell her family.

I woke up the earliest and I got dressed. I put on one of the shirts Madge got me yesterday and some pants and shoes. I kissed Prim and Mom. Dad had left earlier to go to the mines so his side of the bed was cold. I left and went to Madge's house. I got to where I could see the house and I started to hear banging noises. I thought I heard Madge screaming so I ran to her house and opened the door.

The house was in ruins. The pictures had fallen down and were broken. There were holes in the wall and parts of the place were ruined. I heard whimpering and I looked to find Madge. She wore one of my shirts and pants, n shoes. She was bruised and hurt all over.

I ran to her and crouched down, she first looked frightened that I was here but calmed a little, "Katniss, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you. What happened?" I asked, picking her up and taking her to the kitchen. I knew where the first aid kit was but I sucked at wrapping up her cuts and bruises.

I tried my best as she explained, "Dad… He's abusive to both me and Mom. He comes home drunk, ruins a few pictures and that's it… I told him last night about us. I thought he was okay with it at first… He nodded, smiling at me. He was happy about it. He went upstairs and I played on my piano. Maybe 30 minutes later, he comes down stairs. He pulls me from the piano and throws me all over the house… He hit me and punched me a few times… He… He even raped me…"

I had to grip the table to let her continue, "I know Mom left and escaped… Maybe she went to the Peacekeepers… But after that he retired to his study…"

I held her close to me as she cried into my shirt, just letting her emotions fly out. I knew I heard something coming down the stairs and was able to duck as a knife was flying towards me and hit the wall instead.

There was the Mayor, red faced, with alcohol and blood on his shirt and pants. His penis was swollen with a rape condom stuck on his dick. Every girl in District 12 had them. That way we all had proof that someone raped us. You can't survive a week without having it removed. And it was law and a reward for a doctor who had a patient with one. Peacekeepers protected each doctor with the knowledge to remove the device.

I tumbled around the kitchen as he stormed all over with knifes inn his hand. I ran out the kitchen and towards the door. He ran at me and I used the door to hit him square on. He stumbled backs and he landed on the rug, in a daze. I dragged the rug outside the house, not noticing the crowd row who was around. As soon as I set the rug down, he got up and after me. I ducked and elbowed him, causing him to drop a knife. I took it and when he went to swipe me, I twisted his arm, causing him to drop the knife. I made the arm go to his back and held the knife to his throat.

I heard a voice I grew to hear, "Enough Katniss, dear."

I turned to see Madge's Mom with the Peacekeepers and what looked like some of the Capitol men. I dropped him and walked towards the house, where Madge was leaning against the door. I took her in my arms and watched with her as the scene unfolded.

The Mayor dropped his knife and stood up, forgetting what he looked like, did, and had done. He looked at his wife and countrymen, "Friends, wife, that girl had ruined my family. I will file for her immediate jailing and execution."

"No," said a fair of fair skin and a beard. I had seen him before. He ran the 68th Hunger Games and was running the next 2 years, "She hasn't done anything. In my district, it's normal and right for two women to love each other. She was protecting herself. You've abused your family for the last time."

"No, no. Listen, you have this all wrong. Honey, sweetheart, tell them what a good husband I have been. What I do for this district," he said, pleading to his wife, with a look that said 'tell them what I want to hear and I won't hurt you badly look'.

"No husband, I'm the one who ran to them. You are no longer the Mayor of this district… When you've never spoken a word in your life, every word is meaningful. I've talked with these men. They are making a new Mayor of this district."

I watched as the Mayor, or ex-Mayor, had a big o in his mouth, "Who can run this great District besides myself?"

"Me," Madge's mother announced, which got all the people who lived in the rich districts clapping and congratulating her. Once it died down, she went up to her husband and spoke, "I am having you executed for mistreatment of funds, people, and raping your own daughter. You shall harm no other person."

I saw the punch coming and before he could hit her, I caught the fist and pushed him down to the ground. For good measure, I kicked his bleeding dick, which cause him to see stars and scream for bloody murder. Madge's mother rested her hand on my shoulder and I saw Madge smiling.

The Peacekeepers took him away and I got to hold Madge in my arms. What a day, huh?


	9. Chapter 9

I have read your comments and I shall continue! But also, I had this written before I got the comment. Let me make it easier to understand my mind so you know how and why I write how Madge got this. You'll learn this is the first time he's done this, the rape, and going on a rampage on her. But it's like as if Katniss got hurt, she's putting up a front. A lot of people do that when they are in a traumatic state and the person you love… You just want to put up the image of toughness so that they think you are tough. In a district where being weak means you get killed, Madge is faking that she is okay. If that helps, yay me! I hope you do enjoy this. If you were hoping for the same stories on FanFiction or it staying to the books, in a sense it is but I'm just destroying it. All because she falls for Madge instead. Enjoy and please ONE REVIEW IS NEEDED SO THAT I MAKE A NEW CHAPTER. Have a magical day!

* * *

><p>I know she's hiding. It's been a month since the whole scene. The last 2 weeks, I've stayed at the Undersee house. Madge's mother wasn't taking any drugs nor was she quiet. She was happier and was destroying everying the ex-Mayor had done. She was working on getting electricity through the slums of District 12 and also trying to work with the miners on wages. She had my Dad's full on support. He was mad he missed the Mayor's execution but he was proud that I helped protect Madge and her mother.<p>

I've been staying with Madge because she's been having nightmares. She tries to put up this front that it's all over but every night, she screams. The first few days, I didn't know about it, until her mother asked me to stay over the night. Madge got scared and tried to get me to leave. I went into her bed and held her as she went to sleep. She had nightmares of her father, and every night I got madder and madder. Not at her but at him and the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I slept on the floor of her room. She had no nightmares tonight, which was very rare. I snored through the whole house, which I could hear in my own sleep and dreams. Instead of waking up to a nightmare, I opened my eyes to see her looking at me.

Her hair was messed up and she had black bags under her eyes. She was crying and she was very skinny. She's usually skinny but this just made her look like she was a skeleton. I reached my hand up and cupped her cheek, watching her close her eyes at my touch and allowed herself to surrender herself to my touch.

I knew she was still fighting so I got up, got into her bed, and held her close. I didn't speak one word and she was crying into my shirt. I let her, rubbing her back and telling her that she was stronger than anyone I know.

Once she settled down, I held her closer to me and I spoke softly, "Madge, I love you."

I could feel her heart beat faster and a real smile was on her face, "I love you Katniss."

"Why are you hiding from me? You are no less of what I think of you as or that I know you are."

"Katniss… What do I offer you?"

"What? Madge, you offer me everything."

"But… Don't you want a strong or a healthy girl to be with? I'm trying so hard…"

"No, I don't want you to change or be something you aren't. I fell for who you are. I don't care about what you offer except for one thing. I gave you my heart, and you gave me yours. That's all I want, that's all I need. The rest I can provide for you."

Madge cried more, kissing my lips softly. I didn't deepen it, she was too weak from not eating anything. We stayed in bed all day, with her playing with my calloused hands, saying how she likes the hard feel of my hands.

When it got to be the times for eating, I actually got her out of her room and to the kitchen. Her mother and the house keeper were there. Both were happy that Madge was out and about, even a smile was on her face. Although she ate only a little bit, it was enough to get me excited about having my moon back.

The next few days were a lot better. She talked more about what went on with her Dad. He never touched her like that but she also knew that every trip wasn't to see people in the Capital. It was to go get drunk or have orgies with other officials and a room full of prostitutes.

She said that she was still an only child, no other kids from him, but she was always afraid he would come home and hurt her.

I stayed with her every day. I was starting to see that the more she told, the better she felt. She was having fewer nightmares in her sleep. She was also gaining back her weight. But her mother did ask me something which was weird.

It was night time and I slept on the couch this time. I dozed off as Madge played one of her pieces. It was soothing and calming, with a few spots of a quicken tempo, which I learned all these new words from Madge.

Madge's mother was shutting off all the lights and was putting a blanket on me, smiling as she saw that I woke up, "Madge went back to her room. She's asleep. It's about 2 in the morning. I don't think she'll be having any more nightmares from now on."

I nodded, "I'll make sure I tell her than. I know my family needs me and I've caused some unrest," I said, trying my best to put on my manners.

"No, you've actually given life to this family. You've taken a burden off of our lives and given us hope… I don't know how much your family needs you, but you have another family too. That's Madge and I. I love you like a daughter and I'm proud and happy Madge found someone to love."

"I'm the lucky one… She's saved my family more times than I could count… She even added her name to the bowl for Reaping just so that she could give us the extra rations… I'd be lost without her."

"Well… If you would like… Just tell me a time where you two want to be…'alone' and I'll make sure to leave whatever you need here," with that, the blushing mother went up the stairs.

Did she really just give me permission to do Madge?


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. Since I have seemed to have more work than I anticipated (With other events and such coming into my life), I haven't been able to continue the next chapter yet. I'm sorry for this and as such, you get a long $$ chapter. As always, you know the rule, and if this happens, just hang on with me. You guys get to enjoy my life as I go with this story and the characters. I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry for all the time skips but it helps if you just go along with it, makes my life easier XD Enjoy!

* * *

><p>So I never told Madge exactly what her mother said and I don't think I ever will. It's been months since everything has gone down. Madge and I have turned 11 and we went through another round of Reaping. 2 more souls were taken from us. I had my name in the bowl more times than I told Dad.<p>

Madge's mother, since she was the new mayor, was told to do certain things. I helped her out a little, though I was quiet when officials and such came to Madge's house. There shall be no festival this year. Instead, basic electricity will be installed so that everyone can have lighting on the streets and in their houses. Doesn't mean we can heat stuff but she is making it top priority.

Since my association with the Madge was found out in a big way, people seemed to come to me for their problems. But I'm not used to all of this type of things. I helped out as best I could. If someone was sick or dying, I'd get Mom and she'd do her healing stuff. She felt more needed and we connected more with each other. Dad was proud that I wasn't as anti-social.

The coal miner's conditions though were only getting worse. Since Madge's mom used the money for electricity and such, the miners got less money as a raise. The coal owners, since they had to pay more, made it so that they spent less money on good conditions for the miners. Dad would come home bruised and hurt. They would shut off the lights for a good hour or two so that it would save on money and energy used.

Madge and I were getting even closer every day. She knew the Hob like the back of her hand now. She'd go there for all types of things and everyone was friendly with her, not caring about who she was. She mostly got stuff for me though. A lot was clothing, food, or just things that Mom or Prim would need.

Prim was growing up to be a very nice and kind girl. She was growing but she was District 12 skinny, since she would try to give more to Dad or Mom to eat. Madge taught Prim manners and I tried to teach Prim how to hunt. But as soon as I shot a rabbit, she cared more for healing it than killing it. I didn't mind that at all; she was too kind to want to harm someone. Madge and I promised that if Prim were ever to be picked, that we'd volunteer. It was more for me than her but I knew if I couldn't, Madge would.

Madge usually goes out once a week with me to the forest. Sometimes to hunt, or hone on her skills. She doesn't have her own weapons but she likes trapping and gathering food more than anything. She's created a way to trap the animal and have it painlessly die without having to kill it herself or for some creature to get at it.

But most of the times, I just take her out and we just relax. Gale is out there with us at least one a month, since we all hunt to feed the two families. Gale's father was getting worse and we were afraid he might do something. He worked in the coals with my Dad and he would sometimes start fights.

Madge would rest by my side or play with my face and hands. We never did much besides kiss or be near each other. It was nice and relaxing. I didn't have to try to be something I wasn't with her, I could just be me.

The other day we were coming back from hunting. She had caught a sack full of rabbits and found some trees growing what looked like apples. I say, what looks like since the trees here grow weird fruits. The Capitol has testing done on plants and they usually end up in the wild and grow. She helped pick the ones that were apples. The others look like apples but the others ones, once you cut them off, the stem of the apple, dies and comes off without touching it or anything.

We were walking when a hover craft from the capitol was sounding. I knew we were covered by the forest leaves but it was a habit to find cover. I pushed us both into a crevice of a tree roots, it looked roomy from the outside but once we got in, it was crowded. I pushed her in, back first, and I faced her so we were looking at each other. I held her close to me as the craft sounded.

I knew they were out here from time to time but it was always weird. There wasn't much out here except for the animals and experiments they did, but that was just an old story for bad kids when we were little.

I could feel Madge moving against me, fixing her face to be against my neck. I didn't notice at first but I started to feel her lips going up and down my neck. I closed my eyes and relaxed at her touch and soft kisses. I loved them so much, but then again I loved everything about this girl. I was going to protect her and Prim to my last breath.

I didn't even notice the hover craft getting closer and the kisses got harder and wetter. I think I moaned while she did this. I even held her closer.

What got me to realize what was happening was when a tree fell? The hover craft didn't notice a tree and hit it, crash a few feet from the entrance of the roots. I woke up from my Madge full daze and lifted her up against the back. I know it was a small place but I trapped her and held her so that she was lifted off the ground and looking at me in the eyes.

We were silent, until I spoke, with the sounds of the craft still around, "Madge-"But she caught me off, kisses me on the lips softly. I let go of her, holding her waist close and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We've done this many times before but it always made my heart beat a thousand times faster.

At first, this kiss looked like all the others but soon she started to lick at the entrance of my mouth. I didn't know what to do but it almost felt like it was pleading for me to let her in, so I opened my mouth a little. In came her tongue, which was warm and wet. I fought with her tongue, tasting the wet muscle. She explored my mouth and all of its wonders and I followed suit. She tasted amazing, like strawberries.

Her hands went into my hair and I moaned more. I liked how it felt. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, while mine was holding onto her waist, pushing her more into the tree. Her shirt that she wore, mine, was ridding up so my hands roamed free and felt her abdomen. Her skin was like satin. No marks or blemishes. Just perfect, like her.

She moaned into my mouth and I don't know when she tried to unbutton my shirt but soon I felt her hand against my chest. I don't have the biggest boobs, in fact I don't think they will ever grow. So I never got anything for support of them. Madge hand her hand feeling at my boobs, going lower to feel where I was on her body. We were even grinding ourselves and I could feel her pants getting wet, as were mine.

As soon as I tried going up, I heard sirens going off in the District. We both broke apart, gasping for air. She looked like a hot mess, with her hair everywhere, clothes messed up and riffled, and her lips bruised and red from our kissing. I didn't know how I looked but the sirens were continuing. I knew it wasn't good so we basically helped fix each other as best we could and we took the sack and ran towards the fence.

As we got nearer, the sirens went off. I made us stop near the edge of the forest to hide the weapons. She was trying to catch her breath Madge, but she looked scared.

I turned to her, only to have her speak first, "Katniss, I don't know if what I did scare you. I'm sorry if it did."

I was shocked to say anything but I shook my head, trying to speak, "No, I enjoyed that too. Madge, you did nothing wrong. In fact, all of it was good… I think."

She looked at me weirdly so I said, "I've never… I was never told how it would be for a girl and a girl. I just go by instinct."

Madge smiled at me, coming up to me, kissing my lips softly, "Well your instincts get us out of trouble and help me see you as you. You're pretty good my Sun."

"You are better, my moon."

We went to the fence, listening for the buzzing but oddly it wasn't on. I heard screaming from the towers to turn on the fences. There was a count down so I hurried us both in, before it got turned on. Just as my foot left the fence wire, it buzzed. But the thing was, it didn't sound the same as it did. Like something, on the fence, was on it.

We both ran towards the Hob, where there were crowds of people. Madge and I traded our goods, which I mostly did and Madge talked around. I was out first and I sat down, eating an apple. I looked at a broken mirror at myself. I looked a lot different.

I looked a lot happier than I have ever been when I am with Madge. She makes me good. I smile as I see the light marks she made on my neck. They weren't that noticeable. I heard footsteps and looks to see Madge walking towards me. She looked frightened and she sat down neck to me.

I opened up my left arm and she snuggled into my chest while I wrapped an arm around her, asking softly, "What happened today?"

"The Baker had thieves come into his shop so all of his sons went after them. They all fought and caused a big riot. Everyone was arrested and Capitol guards took them. They were told that they may or may not come back. Some said that the brothers were let go except for Peeta. They wanted to talk to him privately about the whole mess."

I nodded, holding her closer to me. Anyone passing by nodded in approvement, smiled, or just didn't care. Nobody hated lesbians here. It was an open district. As long as you were happy and didn't bother anyone, you were okay. Plus, Madge and I did a lot for most people so we were liked, just as much as Dad was.

We sat there, just relaxing, but she took the hand that was around her and took my hand, kissing the palm of it. It was so relaxing, I almost didn't notice her putting something on my ring finger. I looked to find a silver ring. It was ordinary but it was a nice ring.

"Madge, what is that for? That must have cost a lot of money or something of trade," I knew the jewelry in this place was equal to that of a jewelry seller in the higher levels of district 12. I know this because one day, Madge's mother was asking me what type of necklace for Madge's 13th birthday. Although it was in 2 years or so, her mom wants to invite every official and person who will come and most officials have their schedules booked a year in advance. They were all expensive. The prices you paid could feed a hundred or more families for the rest of their lives in District 12.

She just played with the ring, "I never see you wear anything. You're mom and dad have rings, even Prim has a necklace. But you never wear anything so I thought I'd give you something that would remind you of me and that you could wear."

I smiled and I don't know what came over me but I kissed her in front of everyone. When I pulled away, we ignored all the calls and shouts, and she looked dazed. She was on a high like never before.

She dragged me all across District 12, just running. She knew that I was a hunter and I love my wilderness; running was a natural instinct to catch my prey. Madge was my prey. As we neared her house, we were both laughing. I felt the ground shake and a puff of smoke from where the coal mines were. Dad…


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, hello, hello, hello there! I hope you liked that. I like going back to writing long chapters and stuff with action so I might continue that. Please remember, I need a REVIEW for each chapter. I'm outing this one up since I'm far behind but I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>I ran towards the puff of smoke. I didn't know if Madge was behind me or not but all I could hope for was that my Dad was okay. He had promised me to show me where the iron deposits were in the wild and how to make a ring… for Madge.<p>

I passed by the confused and saddened people of District 12. I knew some people joined me in running but I could care less. In the view of my eye, I could see Madge running with me. She looked tired out from earlier and she was lagging. I knew it was a long run but I felt like I could run forever. I jumped over some fallen trees from the coal mine explosion and ran. The mine was opened and the men running out were covered in soot, more than usual. It was hard to get the coal dust off of your skin and clothes.

I looked and looked for my Dad. Men were still coming out. A few of my Dad's friends were out, coughing and trying to catch their breath. As I walked up to them, they all got sad. One man, his name was Pod, walked over to me. Madge was by my side when he went in front of me. She was trying to catch her breath but hiding it, so she could seem like she could handle what I did so effortlessly.

Pod just looked down, "I'm sorry Katniss."

I didn't cry, I was hurt and sad but I asked, "What happened?"

The families of the miners were listening as Pod explained, "After the riot we all heard of, some of the guys went up there. One was Gale's Dad. They returned in Capitol trucks. They looked different and changed. As we were getting closer, he started to laugh weirdly. I saw him start to eye your Dad. I had moved away from them since it was getting to me, the dust. I heard Mikey say that Gale's dad was going insane and lit himself on fire. Your Dad told everyone to run as he tried to stop it.

We all started running and then came the explosion. The section came down, it trapped and kill about 50 or so men. The rest of us are all good, except for the dust in our lungs. But your Dad saved us, thank you."

I looked around the area, seeing all the miners coming out, holding their family, all looking at me. A few came over to say sorry but Madge stood by me the whole time. She was trying to figure out what set of Gale's dad.

I should have cried. I should have broken down and cried. My dad was gone. But I knew that he wouldn't want me to cry and that now I was going to have to take care of my family by myself.

The owners, or the men who run the mine, let everyone go home, trying to have the Capitol guards and Peacekeepers come in to help get the bodies of everyone. Madge basically pulled me away and to my house.

It dawned on me that I would have to tell my family the news. I started to walk more and held onto Madge's hand tighter. As soon as she felt my hand she smiled, "There's my sun."

We walked together back and the closer I got, the worser my heart felt. We knocked and Mom opened the door. She might have been expecting Dad but she still smiled at us. I knew that would be the last time I ever saw her smile for a long time.

Mom saw my face and I knew she was worried. She hurried us in and we sat down. Mom sat down in a single chair and listened to me as I told her the story. I knew Prim was still in school so it was going to have to be told another time. As soon as I finished, Mom started to cry.

Tears went down her face and she was nodding, "Anything else happen?"

"No mom," and that was one of the last times I got to really talk to my mom or get words out of her. She went up and to the kitchen, sitting in her rocking chair that Dad made for her.

I tried to get Mom's attention but she was in her own world. I felt Madge hold me and I held her back, she was still thinking so I asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"I know the Capitol likes to try experiments… Do you think that they could have infected people with certain things and try stuff out?"

"That's some weird thinking but I wouldn't put it past them. Everyone knows that they like to do that type of stuff for people in the lower Districts."

We sat there for a few minutes, maybe an hour, before Prim walked through the door. Most days Dad would greet her, or it was Mom. But now, nether were here.

She ran over to us and went onto Madge's lap, who held her close to her chest, "Hey there Madge, Katniss. What's new with all of you?"

Madge looked at me, silently saying sorry, "Prim, did they tell you what happened today?"

Prim played with our, Madge's and mine, entwined hands, looking at the both of us, "I know about it. I know what Dad did. He protected his family. It's why I asked, what's new? Daddy wouldn't have wanted us to be sad but move on."

I smiled and took Prim into my arms, "And this is why we are Dad's kids. Don't ever forget him, okay? As long as we never forget, he still lives."

Prim smiled and laughed but she frowned, "What about Mom?"

Madge sighed, "She's in this funk that she might never come out of… I saw it with my mother."

I thought for a few, "Madge, will you help take care of my family? I don't like asking you for help but-"

I got caught off with her kissing me square on the lips. She held onto my clothes, as Prim giggled at us. I was in a daze when Madge pulled away and softly said, "I know you'd never use me so I don't mind when you ask for help. I will do everything I can for you all. We will raise Prim together and WE will protect each other."

I nodded, just listening to her was amazing. I can't believe I somehow got her to like me, let alone love me. I was the luckiest woman in all of District 12. That night, Madge stayed with me. Mom never left her chair, basically claiming she would only sleep there, but silently.

Even though we had a small house, the bedroom had its own door. So I closed it, set Prim to go to sleep, and Madge and I slept together in each other's arms.

The next morning, we got news that there will be a honoring of the fallen mine workers and that each family needs to send someone to accept the medals and rations, since if you died while working, you were given a nice sized thing of real food for a month so you can still have food while you try to manage. It was a nice touch to Madge's mom's reign so far as mayor.

I know that her real name is Sherry but for this I will just say, Ms. Mayor.

We ate what I had brought from the hob and went out. I dressed Prim in a dress and Madge and I went in with just button ups and pants. She wore my clothes most days so it wouldn't be abnormal. Then again, her mom might want her to be nicely dressed for this.

Mom didn't want to go but I did make her food to eat, which she did eat, and that was good. I was afraid she would have stopped trying to live or eat or even breathe.

The three of us walked all together towards the town center. We waited for Gale, who wasn't getting any hate or ill feelings about what his dad did or anything. Nobody would ever really do that. He was dressed in his good cloths, like the Reaping's.

We all walked and went to the front to check in. Madge went to her mother, though bringing Prim. I watched as Ms. Mayor picked up Prim and played with her. Ever since her husband was dealt with, she was a lot happier. One day, I'll find out why she was drugged and depressed the times I saw her. But until then, I couldn't be happier. Ms. Mayor was family to me and she seemed to love me just as much as Madge did. I stood next to Gale. Even though this was a somber celebration, it was very lively.

Anything to stop the frowning and the bad days here.

Once every family was represented, though a few were missing, Ms. Mayor went to the mic. The crowd quieted down.

"Hello everyone of District 12," she started, having Madge by her side. Prim was back with me, holding onto my leg, "I know that we have all heard and saw what happened yesterday at the mine. There was an explosion and the tunnel collapsed. 50 of our men and women died, but they all helped the others escape to safety. We honor their lives and their contributions to us. As for this, the Capitol has decided for the 70th Hunger Games, due to this event and another at District 8, that the age for entering the games will be raised to the age of 12 years old. They are sorry however that they must include anyone who is under 12 that was in the last Reaping's. I am sorry for this, myself.

Today, we honor the 50 who are not here with us today and show that District 12 is strong and will prevail from anything that gets thrown at us."

The crowd clapped, a few of the parents silently thanking Ms. Mayor for telling them about the age. A lot of kids were going to be in the 70th games for their age. I didn't mind. I would still be in the games and Prim would have 2 more years before I have to worry.

Before, the mayor would have left and someone else would have given out the medals and rations. But Madge and Ms. Mayor came down and gave each person the medal and rations. She talked to them, gave them hugs, and promised them to help if they needed it. I was last in the lineup but I watched as Madge was looked at with honor.

Many people liked the fact that she was with me; that she didn't care for the high society that being the Mayor's daughter entitled her to. I just loved her. When they got to Gale, the Ms. Mayor gave him the stuff and medal, saying, "None of this is ever your fault my son. I know he was the bread winner in the family. Have Katniss bring you to my house. I'll help you in anyway."

I could tell that Gale was happy and shocked about it but nodded, thanking her and looking at Madge. They both had a sort of silent agreement with each other but I knew they were going to be friends.

When they got to me, all eyes were set to me. Everyone know what I was to them and knew I lost a lot more than just a Dad. I lost my friend and I lost the man who helped everyone in the District.

Ms. Mayor gave the rations, bending down, to Prim, who accepted them with a smile, thanking her. She handed me the medal, saying a little louder, "Katniss, I want to let you know that your father spoke highly of you whenever he talked to me. He was a good man and a good father. He saved a lot of the workers down there. I know I don't have to worry about you but just know, the District is counting on you to follow in your father's steps."

I nodded, knowing fully that when Dad died, I took on the responsibilities that he had, of making sure there was order in the District.

She ended the event and we all went home. Madge had to go so, in front of the crowd, she gave me a hug, which I gave back, kissing my cheek. She snuggled her head into my neck, whispering, "Tomorrow, can we go to the forest?"

I nodded, not really sure I could ever say no to her. She kissed my neck secretively, reminding me of what was under the clothed parts of my neck. She left me and ran to her mother. I took Prim and I home, only to stop a few times from people telling me about my Dad and if it was okay to come to me for help if something arises.

Prim was sweet about it, even saying to just knock on the door. She will put out a rock on the porch when she or I am home so that you know someone is there to listen. Dad didn't do it a lot but whenever someone came to him, it had the backing of a few hundred people. Nobody wanted to bother a man or someone who was hard working and was a good man.

We went back and I set the rations away. Prim and I stayed home, although we helped a family fix their house. The house roof caved in so they needed to put it back up. The district gave wood for free, since a lot of the houses were made entirely out of it, since it was free.

The day ended with Madge visiting to give me a basket of fresh foods. She left as fast as she came, but stopping to give me a long needed kiss. I would have gone a lot further than French-kissing her but I knew it wasn't the right time or day.

We all went to sleep, mom having not moved from her stop, though she did make a warm pot of water to bath in for us. I set Prim in bed and I went to sleep once more, only to dream about Madge and I.

I woke up to someone says, "Pssst."

I opened my eyes to see Madge. She had on one of the few dresses she liked. She looked a little bit different, which I liked, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It wasn't a hunting outfit but while we are out there, I can set down a few traps and stuff so that if we do catch something, it's extra and safe.

I moaned, "Madge, what time is it?"

"The sun is almost a little bit on the horizon," she whispered, trying not to wake up Prim. Though an explosion could go off and she wouldn't wake up.

I got up and got dressed. Putting on my normal clothes, looking at my Dad's jacket before putting it on. This way, I could always have him with me when I go to our favorite places. I followed her as she knew the way and the rules. We listened for the humming and went out, running towards the forest lines. We walked, me setting a snare or trap here and there. I knew every inch and crevice of the forest so I knew I wouldn't leave a dead animal or trap somewhere to be found.

I took her to the pond area. The trees were blooming more so it basically covered the whole area. Madge took off her shoes and sat with her feet in the pond. I sat next to her, doing the same. I took off my coat and laid it down on the ground behind her so when we both laid on the grass, she was good.

She laid against my chest as we listened to the animals in the forest. The Mockingjays were out, coping every sound they heard and every noise. I liked hearing them. We would use them to hear for any animals or Peacekeepers.

I started to relax with her but soon I felt her kissing up my neck again. I was putty in her hand. She started to bite more and went to my lips, the moment she did, I turned so that I was on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist.

We started to kiss each other than went to playing with each other's tongue. Each time we took turns exploring and tasting the other. Her hand slid under my shirt a few times, feeling the abs and muscles that tightened at her touch. I moaned and I went to her legs. Letting a hand feel her thigh before going up. I then knew why she looked so different.

She had no undergarments on. I was shocked but turned on all the same. She wanted me to have her. She never went anywhere without them.

I pulled away from the kiss, though she tried to pull me back. I just shock my head, trying to breathe and asking, "Madge, do you want this?"

I could see the lust in her eyes and also the love when she looked at me, "I want you to make love to me Katniss. I want you."

That was all for me. I kissed her deeply as my hands went to take off the straps of her dress, which went down and showed me her breasts. They were a little bigger than mine but they were hard and her nipples were pointed.

I wasted no time licking her right one as my hand went to her left one, playing with them. I heard Madge gasp and moan, she body jerking and her legs rubbing together. I could feel her heat against my leg. It was wetting the material. It was almost like she was telling me what she enjoyed.

I bite and tugged at her tit, causing her to go, "Oh Katniss! That feels so good."

I went to the other tit, giving it the same attention. I watched Madge as she kept taking deep than shallow breaths. Her face was red and she was moaning my name more and more. I kissed down her stomach and, slowly sliding off her dress.

Before I could she stopped me. I sat up as she unbuttoned my shirt, taking it off. She tried to undo my pants but I helped her a little. I pulled it down, no wearing undergarments either, and brought them down to my knees.

I was embarrassed to do this but this was Madge, I wanted her to know just how much I love and trust her.

She took off her dress, leaving her legs opened for a second. It was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life. Her chest, still covered in my saliva, glistened and was perky from my touches. Her neck was trailed with hickies, and her lips were red.

I'll be honest since I am telling this, her pussy was wet. It was dripping wet and I wanted it. She was trying to close her legs but I stopped her, putting my hands on her thighs, opening them up, "Madge don't be embarrassed or cover yourself up. You're beautiful."

She looked completely turned on by hands moving her and she wasn't afraid anymore of showing me herself. I looked more at her wetness before trailing a finger down her lips. She shuttered her breathing, moaning, "More, please."

I smiled and used two fingers and rubbed her clit, which looked like it was throbbing to be touched. That set her off and she arched her back, gasping, "Fuck Katniss!"

I got down and rubbed faster, eliciting more moans and cried from her, calling for me. I took my mouth and breathed my hot breath onto the wet organ, making her cry out, "Damn it Katniss! Eat me."

So I did. I just started to lick and stick my tongue into her entrance. She was crying out and put her hands into my hair. I was so turned on, I felt like a guy and I swear I have the biggest boner from this.

The more I did this and the farther I go in, the louder she was. At this point I could care less who heard or if all the animals left, Madge was mine and I was hers.

I felt her begin to shake and then what set me off was, "Katniss, Katniss, I'm going to cum baby. Make me cum."

I knew from my Dad, who talked to me, that a women's g-spot was up so I moved my mouth to her clit, vibrating it, and I stuck two fingers into her wet pussy and aimed up. Within seconds Madge was screaming my name, trembling, and she squirted out all over my face and mouth.

I didn't know she squirted but to me, I didn't care. She was mine now. I licked her up as she shuttered from the soreness of her clit and orgasm. She was breathing hard. As I finished, I heard the sounds from the Mockingjay of people in the forest. I got scared and Madge heard it too, though she was really looking at my body.

I gathered Madge up in my arms, with her dress, and I ran towards one of the root trees like last time, though this one was a little bit bigger and we could make noises without much of anyone hearing us. We stayed in there for a minute. I didn't notice how I looked or what Madge was doing. I was trying to find and look for whomever made the Mockingjays repeat the sounds of.

That also meant I didn't notice where Madge was until I felt her pull my pants down to my knees and lick. I gasped and my knees buckled a little. I used my left had to hold the tree wall and I helped her move my legs so she had full access.

This wasn't the most ideal place but it was cold and nice in the tree. It was also a little dark so it wasn't bad. I was too far gone from what Madge had said.

My right hand went to Madge's head as I started to feel the pleasure ripping through my body. I was moaning softly as she licked. She knew when and how far I was. Although I had taken my time, she knew I couldn't handle it.

She just went more and more. As I got closer I kept chanting her name, almost like she was my religion, my deity, my moon. I was about there when I heard her say, "My Katniss, I want to make you happy. Cum for me."

Just with this and a lick, my orgasm rippled through my body and I cried out, "Maaaadge!"

I started to breathe harder and my legs felt like Jell-O. I made the mistake of looking down and saw that she was watching me as she licked all of the juices that came from me.

She helped me and I helped her get dressed. Although it might have seemed a lot different than any one else's first time, to me it was perfect. As long as I was with her, I was fine. As I got her dressed, since mine was one two three, she had brought undergarments with her and put them one.

When she finished. I fixed her and we bother held each other. I was silent and as was she. The animals almost sounded like they had never left, filling the forest with their sounds and noises. I softly kissed Madge, tasting my juices from her mouth. It was sweeter than any chocolate or strawberry.

We didn't go too far but just enough to show we love each other. But I did want to ask something, "Madge… Am… Am I… I'm such…"

Madge looked at me, smiling, "Well if you are asking with we are together, I thought we were. I love you Katniss Everdeen."

"I love you Madge Undersee, I do. I want to be... I want you to be my girlfriend," I stated slash asked her.

She giggled, kissing me on the lips, "Of course my sun. After this, this will show you that I just want you Katniss. I'm with you through everything. Nothing anyone says or does is true."

"I know. You aren't that type. I promise I won't believe anything anyone says as long as you do the same for me. I wouldn't never go back on you or use you, my moon."

We smiled, sealing the deal with a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to the next chapter of Heart Games. Remember, I NEED ONE COMMENT PER CHAPTER. I know it seems like a lot but I like to know if a chapter is good or if I should continue with this all. Thank you for everyone who has supported me through this. I think it is time for some more action! Let's go into District 12!

* * *

><p>Ever since the day in the woods, Madge and I have been ever closer. She comes over every day, which I find ridiculous since it's a long walk and it always gets her nice clothes dirty.<p>

Life went on after Dad died. Prim has her stupid cat, who hisses at me ever chance it gets, and also a goat, who can still give milk so we make cheese for extra money. The men at the mines come over from time to time, complaining about the conditions since the tunnels collapsed. Not just them but once a week, because Prim makes sure that everyone can be heard, that I have a day to listen to everyone's problems.

Dad was working and was out and about so everyone knew where to find him. But now I took over the job. I never knew about this. It was weird but more and more people were talking to me and I was a part of the District. Madge sits with me when this happens and will even get her mother to help out when it's simple stuff. Anything big or seems like the same problem, we bring it to Ms. Mayor, who then takes it into her own hand.

Since she took over, the District has been able to grow a little. The fences are still there and the guards still patrol, but now with the electricity, the District is able to give each family a weekly assistance of common goods. To make the things cheaper, most of the goods come from inside the district. That way the District is able to spend more since they have more.

It was a good idea and a lot of people were happier to have a little bit of extra money in their pocket to spend on food or furniture, even clothing and medicines.

Mom is still in her mood of depression. It's sad to watch. When there is nothing to do, she sits in her rocking chair and stares at the door. When it comes to small cooking or heating up water, she does it but without a sound.

She still heals people with her remedies but she doesn't speak a work. If she needs more of an herb or we need things, she makes a list and puts it on the table every morning. It helps me because than I know what to get and how many animals or things we need and then see if I can find it for the best price.

I don't let Madge try to buy my family much. She's always offering to pay and take care of us but one day I will explain to her why I won't let her do that.

We haven't done much of anything but make out after it but we weren't afraid of going farther or of anything else. We were more loving of the other, which seemed impossible before but it was in the truth.

I'm 14 now. I've been lucky thus far in not being picked for the reaping. I hope that it never comes down to it. I don't know what Madge would do or if she would be disgusted in what I would do there. Everyone knows if I went into the games, I might actually win. I'm the best when I'm with my bow and arrows. I know the woods like the back of my hand. I know every sweet spot and all the areas of food.

Madge, since she comes out with me more and more, has been learning the plants and teaching me about the plants I didn't know about. She has all these books that talk about what you can do with the things. The things I know about are common plants but I've learned more techniques for hunting and plants with her. She is amazing Madge.

I've tried to take her out multiple times. I think it's only right for us to go on a date. Gale even yells at me that I keep taking this relationship slow but I don't want to lose her. I can't lose Madge.

It was early morning and for some reason I just couldn't go back to sleep. I got dressed, the small rays of light as the sun was rising was my only way of seeing. I woke up Prim to tell her I was going out and she nodded, going back to sleep. I smiled at her, kissing her forehead. I went to the door, glaring at the cat as it hissed at me. I went to open the door, to see Madge getting ready to knock. It startled her.

"Katniss! Sheesh, you scared me. Why are you up this early?" Madge said softly, trying to stop her heart from beating faster.

"Couldn't sleep. I was just going to walk around the District," I said this but you could hear the cat hissing more at me, even arching it's back before running into the bedroom, more than likely into Prim's arms, "I hate that cat."

Madge giggled, "Why not?"

"Don't know. I just think that all cat's hate me."

"Not all that's."

"Really? Name one cat that doesn't hate me."

Madge turned around, walking slowly, swinging her hips, looking back at me with lust filled eyes, "My pussy."

If I could, I'd be dead from the blood lose. I was blushing like mad and I couldn't say a word. I just stood there and she knew she had me.

She motioned for me to come to her so I shut the door quietly before I walked with her. At first we just walked, me trying to calm down, before she took my hand in hers.

I smiled at this and I gave her a kiss on the lips. It was short but I knew that she wouldn't think anything bad about it. Nobody really cared what we did in public. It was weird. Ms. Mayor had talked about us. We were the couple from District 12, the sun and moon. It was catchy, but she is my moon. Nothing wrong or bad about it.

We walked, me following, to a small little eatery. I had told Madge I had wanted to come her the day before. It wasn't a fancy one like the ones near Madge but it was a little shack with good food. The owner was nice to us and was there to greet us when we walked it, "Hello there girls. Will you be dining with us today?"

Before I could say a word, Madge was talking, "Yes please. I'm on a date."

The lady smiled and took us to a table, "A date? Well I'm happy to two decided to come here. Menu is on the board. Take your time. I'll be back with some water girls," she left leaving the two of us to sit.

I looked at Madge, "A date? Madge if you would have told me, I would have picked a different place. You aren't paying."

"What? Why can't I pay? This is my date, I wanted to go here since… since…," I just looked at her and she pouted, "Fine. You talked about this place so I wanted to take you out. We haven't been on a date so I wanted to be the one. Please let me pay."

I shook my head, "No, Madge. You shouldn't have to pay."

"Tell me why Katniss."

I bit on one of my fingernails, still with the habit, before replying, "I don't ever want to use you."

"Katniss you aren't-"

"Let me finish."

Madge quieted, the only time talked was when the lady came back with the water. We both ordered something before the lady left. I continued, "I believe that if I hadn't met you, I'd be a completely different person. I wouldn't be where I am if things hadn't have happened the way they did. I'm grateful every day and I still can't believe I'm here with you. I don't want you to pay because I don't want to ever use you. I don't want you to believe people if they ever say that I'm just using you or anything. I want to be able to show you I can provide for you, for us. That I can take care of any problem that rises and that you chose the right choice for someone to be with. I don't want an advantage over anyone in the District. I want to live, I want to live by your side."

I watched as Madge took in each word, carefully choosing her next words, she opened her mouth to talk, closed it than went back to thinking. It was too cute so I hide my laughter behind my hand.

Madge smiled at what I did, "Sorry, trying to think of what to say. I have one shot to give you a response. I want it to be good… I know you would never use me. Just like I know that if you were picked in the Reaping, no matter what you did there, it was with me in your heart and mind. I don't offer to give because I have to. I offer because you are my girlfriend. I want to treat you like you deserve and I want to provide for you just as much as you want to provide for me. I love you Katniss."

The food came, with the lady leaving just as fast as she came. I took Madge's hands in mine, bringing them to my lips, kissing each finger softly, "Thank you my moon."

"The honor is mine, my sun."

I relaxed and held her hand. It made eating the food difficult but she stole loving glances at each other, even daring to try to play footsie with me in my boots. We ate and I let Madge pay, which she looked proud of it.

We left the place, walking around the district. Each person that was up either nodded to us, said hi, or struck up a conversation. It was peaceful. I never remembered the streets being this nice or the world being this bright. I knew why though. It was because of Madge. One day, I'll marry this girl.

* * *

><p>Just so you all know, I will have the next chapter have M stuff in it and then the next chapter will be the reaping from the books. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to the next chapter of this story. For those for you who wrote a comment, one guy, stop giving me ideas. Because of your comment I've changed the next chapters and how I was going to make the Reaping. Be proud of yourself my friend. As always, I NEED ONE COMMENT PER CHAPTER, that way I can torture you all into making comments and telling me if it's good or some ideas. I never want to disappoint but I also want to do what my mind wants. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After the date, life went on a little bit different. Madge and I spent more and more time together. I also…started to talk to the people at the Hob. I tried to ask people to find prices for a ring but whenever someone told me what the person wanted, I couldn't have the money nor goods.<p>

Madge, when she came over to spend the day, brought food for Prim and I. I never ate though. I knew that Prim needed it a little bit more than I did. She was going to be eligible for the Hunger Games soon and would be putting her name into it. When she does go, I'll be putting my name in it a few more times. Than if I get picked, the rations will be enough to take care of her if Madge can't.

We, Madge and I, have already talked about this. She keeps insisting to volunteer for Prim or I if it comes to that, I know she will, but I can't let her. Just the thought of Madge or Prim in the Games or…dead, it kills me each time. If I go in, Madge has said she'd take Prim and my mom into her home to take care of them. Ms. Mayor has even agreed to it. But I told Madge if she's picked, I'm volunteering as tribute. She yells at me each time when I say it. How it will never come to that and she wouldn't allow it.

Right now, it was near winter. The snow was everywhere in the District. There were volunteers of people already clearing the roads for the workers to go to the mines and for everyday life to continue. It was amazing just how the weather could change. It hasn't snowed in the District for years but this was a once in a life time to experience the snow and the cold weather for once.

Prim wanted to stay inside. She had learned how to make soap and some medical supplies and I had gotten her the material for it. She said she knew of a good way to make it good but give us a little bit of extra money. Prim didn't like Madge giving her money, just like me, but she wanted to be self-sufficient. She didn't want to rely on someone's money for her to live.

I walked out of the house, in the thickest pants I could find, my boots, a thick button up and my Dad's jacket. It became the symbol that I was near. Nobody else had a jacket like this but I wanted to wear it around. It showed who I was and it had a purpose in the winter weather. I started to walk around the shacks, saying good morning to anyone out.

There were girls in the district that went either way on the attraction side of things. We didn't call them whores or sluts but bed warmers. They would have sex with you, keeping your bed warm when they slept in them. As of late they keep trying to talk to me. Especially one girl.

When we were in school, there was a girl named Chelsie. She was a nice girl but after we all left, she started to become a bed warmer. Supposedly the cash and trades were better than working at the mines. Though I'm sure she has more diseases than the Ebola crisis that happened centuries ago in our history books.

I saw her on the corner. Bed warmers were known for their fishnet stockings, bare feet, and skimpy outfits. They had yellow band tattoos on their arms to show that they were this. I tried to walk by fast but she caught up to me. I could hear her crackly voice from the cigarettes she smoked, "Hey there Katniss. You look a little bit cold."

I just looked the other way, trying to get away but she looped her arm into mine, smiling at me, "I'm just talking to you Katniss. I keep hearing that you're the head honcho around here. Helping people and taking care of people," her hands were feeling up my arm, "Ohhh, I think I could help you out."

I pulled away from her, turning her way, growling out, "Get away from me! I want nothing to do with you."

"Ohhh but you will. When you are cold at night, you'll need a girl to warm you up baby."

"I have someone so leave me alone."

At that point, the shacks around us were waking up and a few kids and adults were outside to see the commotion. They were all watching as Chelsie got red in the face, "Someone better than me? Oh honey, I'm much more…experienced than whoever this girl is. She isn't a real woman," at this, she tried to look as sexy as she could, trying to reel me in.

"She is more of a real women than anyone I've ever met. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last person on earth. If I had to pick between being next to President Snow my whole life or shaking your hand for a second, I'd pick President Snow any day of the week."

In a flash I saw her come at me, with a small knife in her hand. I just moved to the side, quickly taking her armed hand, crushing it, which she yelped in pain, dropping the knife. In seconds I had her on the ground in the snow, her hand behind her back.

I gave her the meanest, unemotional glare I could, "You will never talk to me again or go near me. If you attack anyone again, I will have your head for this. Remember you're a bed warmer; anyone is better than you."

I got up, kicking the dirt behind me as I left. A few of the people were looking at me in awe, and the kids were walking with me. They were having fun running around me, asking me to play. I turned around to find Chelsie gone and smiled, one day that girl will stop threatening people. Bed warmers caused people to divorce and for fights to happen. They were more trouble to have in reality and caused break outs of diseases.

I played with the kids for a few minutes, yelling them to go back home. They all moaned and groaned but I promised them that tomorrow I'd come back and we could play whatever game they wanted. They all screamed happily, running to tell their parents the 'Great' Katniss will be with them tomorrow.

I laughed, turning to see Madge. She was dressed in a coat and long pants. She looked warm and she had a bright smile on her face. She was carrying a few packages and some boxes. It was way too much for her.

I ran over to her, kissing her cheek, "Hello my moon."

Madge smiled, kissing my lips, "Hello my sun. Nice to see you so happy in the morning. Usually it takes a while for you to be this happy."

I took some of the things out of her hands, allowing her to not have as much, "I promised some kids I would play with them tomorrow."

Madge giggled, walking towards the way to her house, "You like kids a lot huh?"

I shrugged, wanting to be honest, "I'm afraid of having kids actually. I don't want any kid of mine to have to grow up in a District like this, with the life I have."

I was afraid Madge would say something about it but she shook her head, "That makes two of us. Until things improve, I don't want kids. I mean, I do but not right now. I'll never know when the time will be right but something tells me it'll be later in life."

"Yes, when the Capitol is destroyed and we are free from the Reaping's."

"Now we are talking! And where Katniss Everdeen is President."

I laughed, a good real laugh, and she laughed too. We were close to her house, I could see that the fireplace in there was going. The smoke from the chimney was going. I could hear the maid in the house yelling at someone for supplies.

We walked into the house and it smelt like a bakery but full of the sweetest smells. Madge walked into the kitchen, where we laid everything on the dining table. The maid started to yell at us, "No, no, no, we have very important people from each District coming today to eat. All the Mayors of each district and a reporter from their districts. Take that stuff to your mother's office, leave the food in the kitchen. Off with you both, shoo!"

Madge and I did as she told us, leaving the carts of food in the kitchen and headed to her mother's office. It was lighter and nicer than before when her husband was in it. We entered and she was there, reading something. But I guess it wasn't that important because as soon as she saw us, she jumped from the chair, giving me a hug, "Hello Katniss! I feel like it's been years."

"Ms. Mayor, we saw each other yesterday," I smiled, giving her a big huge back. Ms. Mayor was the mother my mom never was to me. She was Dad but with motherly instincts.

"Yes but a day is forever in my time, with all these duties and what not," Ms. Mayor let me go, looking at Madge, "We have people coming over. A few of those men are known for getting drunk so make sure that if you see a few of them drinking more than they should, tell me. I'll talk to them and you hide the liquor in your room. These men will raid the cabinets for a drink."

I slowly tried to leave the room but Ms. Mayor caught me, "And where do you think you are going? I was hoping you would stay with us. These men would like to meet my daughter's girlfriend and the women who took down my husband."

I was shocked that the word had spread as far as to the districts about Madge and I and what I do. But then again, now that Ms. Mayor was off the drugs she was on and was busy, it wasn't a surprise that the whole might have known about this. I nodded, "I would be honored. But should I go home to get dressed in…better clothes?"

Madge was the one who spoke, "Do you like what you are wearing now?"

I nodded, moving around in my clothes, they were comfortable, "Yeah, I'm good in these."

The two Undersees' almost started to giggle in glee that I was going to stay. It made me feel like I was with two giggle girls, but then again, I was with two giggling girls. They started to make a list of things for me to do. I wasn't the best at socializing so they set me up with jobs to do, since I was the only one who would do the dirty jobs.

They made me do a walk through outside to see if the lights were off or anything. Nothing was broken or off so I went back in. Then I checked to see the other stuff. By the time I was done, the whole house was fixed. I didn't even know this place could break. I washed up before I came down. The house was filled with the men and women who were invited to the dinner. It was weird but I spotted Madge. She was talking to a white haired man, looked about in his 50's.

I walked over to Madge, standing beside her. She saw me before I could get there and ran up to me, holding me to her, her face in my neck.

I didn't think twice about it, I held her in my arms, holding her closer to me, kissing any part of her face that I could get to. I felt the room looking at us but I didn't care at that moment. She pulled away for just a moment to say sorry to the old man she was talking to before going back to nuzzling my neck. The man looked like he was reminiscing about his own days of being in love.

I lifted Madge, which got her to giggle, and I carried her back to the man. I settled her back down, earning a kiss from her, before Madge went back to talking to the man. She was asking about his kids, supposedly remembering them when there were 4. He was from District 5 and had 2 reporters with him. I kept holding Madge, stealing kisses, not afraid from it. I had noticed that none of the people were looking at us weirdly or wrong. It felt nice not to hide.

As soon as the maid called dinner, everybody asked me questions. It was weird. Each reporter asked questions, though the mayors just ate, taking in the questions. A lot of them were to me. Asking who I was, where I come from. Nothing to personal except when it came to Madge and I. For some I answered but when it became personal like who's the man of the relationship, Madge answered them with ease.

It was a nice night. As each person left, I greeted them with having a safe night. I had wondered why all these important people were there until I heard a man talk to Madge and her mother, "Having this Katniss here will surely get you a permanent seat as Mayor."

I ran.

I ran some more.

I ran past the bakery.

I ran past the middle class houses,

I ran past the shacks.

I ran into the fence where the opening was.

There was no electricity running through. I could hear it from a mile away if it was. I didn't notice but I was crying. They were just using me. I couldn't believe it. Why was I so stupid to think I was actually needed? I shouldn't have stayed or helped… But Madge wouldn't do that to me. She's so nice and kind… But what if she would? She helps me with Prim and the district so maybe she thought I could help her mom… Yet she would have told me about it. Damn it!

"Damn it. Damn it! Damn! It!" I yelled, getting more frustrated, a headache sprouting from the feeling and thoughts.

I was pulled back when I heard running and Madge's voice, "Katniss... Wait... Wait up Katniss."

I knew she was just in the alley between the shacks but I ran through the whole of the fence, running towards the forest. I knew she was running faster than before, knowing where I was going. I took off in the direction of the pond.

I jumped and climbed over the trees and roots. Trying not to fall over anything. As soon as I got into the pond area, I was tackled from behind. I knew she was there but she held onto me tight, my front side of my body hitting the ground.

I tried to move but Madge's hold only got tighter, "Don't go… Please, don't go."

I sighed, "Loosen up your arms a bit. I promise I won't go. I just want to see you and not have to taste the dirt."

After a few seconds, I felt her loosen her arms. I turned myself around, holding her to me. Her face was buried in my shirt, which was cut and scratched from me running through the woods. I saw that in one of Madge's hands was an extra shirt. She was always prepared.

"Madge… Why did you want me there? I don't want to be a pawn for anyone's political picture," I asked quietly.

Madge looked at me and I felt time stop. She was crying and her face was still red from running. A lot of women look ugly when they cry but Madge looked gorgeous, though I hate to see her crying. I'm not saying I would on purpose make her cry but this girl just takes my breath away, "Katniss, I asked mom if I could bring you. She never had it plan for it to look good. Everyone wanted to meet the girl who stole my heart."

My heart dropped when she said it and she continued on, "There was nothing political about this. It was just a friendly dinner. The reporters were there just to talk about it. That man even was yelled at by mom. She said that nothing was political gain when it dealt to you, Katniss. I love you."

"I love you Madge… I'm sorry I ran out. I didn't know what to do. I... I just don't like the Capitol and their games. I don't want to be a part of any of that," I whispered.

Madge was inching closer to my face, our lips centimeters apart, "Kiss me my sun and forget about it."

We both kissed and it felt like our first kiss all over. Every kiss with her was like the first. I had fallen deeply in love with Madge.

I held her closer to me, forgetting where I was and what had happened. It was like every worry, every trouble, disappeared when I was with Madge. As soon as I did this, the kiss deepened. I pulled away, trying to stop this so that her mother wouldn't worry. Madge just shushed me, putting a finger lightly over my lips, softly whispering, "Tonight, I want to make you feel good."

I nodded and she smiled. She moved her finger, replacing it with her lips. I kissed her with as much love as I could give, to show her how much she meant to me. She kissed me back but she than grinded her heat against mine. I was moaning into her mouth.

She pulled away, grinning at me, "You have to be quiet my sun. I don't want to be discovered when I'm eating you."

I nodded more, watching at she went straight down, not even bothering with the foreplay. She undid my pants, pulling it off and just down to licking. I gasped, trying to hide my moans. I found a stick and put it between my teeth so I couldn't do much besides moan.

She started to rub my clit and lick my pussy. I was in heaven at that point. Each lick, each rub, sent waves of pleasure down my back and though my whole body. I was so close. But I saw that Madge was rubbing herself.

I moved away, stopping her from giving me a release. She looked up at me confused, with his lips and face wet. I shook my head, getting on top of her, whispering, "I want us to come together."

Before she could say a word, I was kissing her and had one hand holding her arms over her head with one hand. My other hand snaked down into her pants, rubbing her clit. It was sopping wet, maybe even worse than my own.

Madge was moaning into my mouth, squirming underneath me. Her arms were trying to get out of my hold. I wasn't forcing her to but I wanted to wait until she was as close as I was. That way I could orgasm with her.

When I put my fingers into her wet pussy, she arched her back. I went in slow but then faster, making her juices fly everywhere. She was moaning more, wildly spasming with each flick I gave to her clit. I let her hands go, which they immediately sought my pants. Once inside, we both went at it. Soon we were panting, barely keeping our lips together from the overwhelming pleasure.

I felt myself draw closer to the edge, "Madge I... I'm, I'm gonna cum."

Madge bit her lip, "Cum with me Katniss."

Just 2 seconds later, I was moaning Madge's name, with Madge moaning mine. I felt herself squirt all over my hand, the pleasure making it harder to not let it all out.

I was breathing heavily. I softly took my hands out of Madge, making her moan and shutter from the loss of my hands. I took out my hand, seeing it covered, but I just licked it off. Madge watched in fascination as I did this, but she was trying to catch her breath, which was harder for her to do than for me.

After we both calmed down, I carried her in my arms, after we both got back to our almost original outfits, I had to put on a new shirt, towards the fence. The night was dark but the moon was out and it lit the way.

We were at the fence. There wasn't a sound so Madge went in first. I went in after. I was on the other side when the electricity was turned on. It didn't hurt me as bad but it scorched my back. I was quiet when it happened and I fell on the floor. It burnt my skin where it was on but I was still alive.

Madge was by my side in a second, crying with tears in her eyes. I smiled, cupping her face, "Shhh, relax my moon. Just some burns."

"But… Katniss, I could have lost you," Madge softly cried.

I got up, with the help of Madge, "It takes more than a fence to kill me. I can't count the amount of times this has happened before. If anything, they always turn on the fences at night."

Madge nodded, but she helped me home all the way. When I stepped inside, Mom was there in her chair. She was looking at me, maybe wondering why I was getting help from Madge. Prim ran into where we were, hugging my leg, "Katniss! Some lady… Oh, I can't say it here," Prim whispered to me, though I knew Madge could hear, "I'll tell you later Katniss… What smells like burnt rubber?"

As soon as Prim said this, Mom was out of her chair, already going for her medicine area. She motioned for me to lay on the table. I took off my shirt, not caring about the love marks or scratched, or my privates, and laid on the table. Madge was already in a chair, holding my hand.

Mom brought over a salve that I knew was for burns. I've used it enough times. She started to rub it in, which was a little bit painful but I knew that if she cleaned it first than used it, it would be worse. It wasn't meant for the wound to be cleaned. It did it itself, killing anything on the burns.

After she applied it, she and Madge helped me sit up and put on a wrap. It was silent, with mom silently telling Madge what to do. Madge looked nervous but she was doing a good job. Once it was done, Prim asked Madge if she could set up my bed for me. Madge smiled, kissed my cheek, and went into the bedroom.

As soon as she was out of sight, Prim was whispering to me, "A lady from the hob came by. Said that someone was selling a nice ring but it might be too expensive. She said it was 2 years' worth."

I groaned quietly, whispering back, "Tell her to forget it Prim. Go help Madge will you?"

Prim pouted but went to the bedroom. I sighed more, just lightly putting on the shirt, leaving the buttons undone. Mom was looking for something but once she found it, she held it to her heart.

I didn't know what it was until she came to me, putting what she held into my hand. It was the ring dad gave her when he proposed. His dad was a hunter too, secretly leaving the district. They had found the iron deposits and his dad had made a plain ring out of it and given it to his wife, which she gave to Dad when he wanted to propose to mom.

I looked at mom, who just smiled a smile that I haven't seen in years and the first real words out of her mouth, "Go get her Katniss."

I smiled, happy that, for a minute, Mom was back to being mom. I got off the table, hugging mom, who hugged me back. She forgot about the burns but the salve was doing its work. I went off to the bedroom, leaving my mom who was putting away everything. I put the ring into my pocket, entering the room.

Madge was there. She had Prim in bed, asleep, while she was in my bed. I smiled when she saw me. She was only in a shirt of mine. I could tell from how she was sitting that she had no panties on but I was too tired from the running and everything. I took off my shoes and jacket, which I had left at Madge's house but somehow she had gotten it.

I got into bed with her, which she turned to me, snuggling into my chest and holding onto my waist. I covered the both of us with the blanket, though I could feel the ring burning into my pants. I knew that if I waited, it would be better but it wouldn't be right. I secretly took the ring, taking one of her hands and held it, softly and lightly slipping it onto her ring finger.

Madge didn't feel it until it was fully on. Once she saw it, her eyes went round. I coughed and started to take, "I love you Madge. With all my heart. I don't know when the time will ever be right but I want to start my life with you. We can get married whenever but I want you to be mine. Madge, will you marry me?"

I got her answer but a big wet kiss, with her holding onto me, "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes."


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is going to actually be divided into either 2 or three chapters. This is actually the first movie/book. So this is going as the book had it. This whole story will be based on the books but it'll be changed of course. Oh and, if I do something or write something and it just kills you or you think, yell at me, don't. I have a girlfriend and she bites! As always, PLEASE COMMENT AT LEAST ONE REVIEW. You can always review more than once but I just need a review on each new chapter so I know if anything is wrong or your opinions. It helps me a lot and my self-esteem! Thank you and please enjoy this!

* * *

><p>As soon as the morning sun broke its rays into the house, I was up already. I had slept like a newborn baby; I was at peace somehow. It was amazing. I woke up to the sight of Madge. She was still sleeping, curled up next to me. I know that I would never want her to live in a shack with me, but I wanted her to be here, next to me, for the rest of my life.<p>

_And now she will be,_ a tiny voice in my head said. I smiled, holding Madge closer to my chest. She wants to stay with me. I'm going to marry her.

I wasn't nervous, just happy about it. I saw a form start to move in the other bed, noticing that it was Prim, She was holding the evil cat in her arms. I started to frown, maybe even growling, at the animal. I stopped once I felt kisses going from my collarbone, up my neck, and to my chin. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of Madge.

Madge was giggling once she got to my chin, "Someone is growling."

I looked down at her, she looked like she could go back to sleep and not wake up for another day, "Did I wake you up, my moon?"

"No, my sun. It seems you stay true to the name. When you wake up, I'm up. When I sleep, you sleep."

"That sounds difficult. Can't we just lay in bed all day?"

"Katniss Everdeen! I'm shocked. You, lazy? I never thought I would see the day."

I smiled at her gasping face. She was insanely cute and beautiful. She playfully slapped my chest, "We can't be lazy today. You did something to me so now we must tell our family."

I smirked, "Did something to you? Did I get you pregnant?"

Madge laughed, the sound was like bells chiming in perfect harmony, "No my sun. You proposed to me."

I kissed her nose, "Yes I did."

At that point, I heard a squeal. We both turned to look at the noise. It was Prim. She looked like she got a new dress. She jumped up screaming, "Jeffery owes me money!"

I just looked at her confused and Madge just sighed. I looked at Prim, asking, "Who's Jeffery and why does he owe you money?"

"Well we bet on who would propose. He kept saying Madge would and I bet that you would. I won," Prim explained, jumping on the bed. She jumped to the wooden floor than climbed into the bed, making us sit up, with her laying against me, "I will give you a share of the money I won. It's not a lot but it's something."

Madge smiled at Prim, leaning against me, resting her head on my shoulder, "You keep the bet. You're the one who made it."

Prim looked at between me and Madge, "So when do you two want to get married?"

I hadn't really thought of it but I spoke out loud before anything, "I've always thought around 18 I would get married… If the Reaping didn't take me."

But before I could say sorry or say something else, Madge was already talking, "I like it. How about when we both turn 18, we'll get married? Prim can be the flower girl of course."

I smiled at the thought of Prim playing and having fun with the flowers, or just enjoying a nice dress on. I nodded, "It's a deal. Till then, don't get pregnant."

"Oh honey, if I did get pregnant, it would be with your child."

"Wait, Katniss has a penis?" Prim asked, with a pout, "I've seen Katniss naked plenty of times and I haven't seen the parts that were on Dad on her."

I think all the color got lost on my face but Madge helped me out, picking Prim out of my lap and onto the floor, "I think you should go get dressed. We are going to my house when we get dressed and eat something. If you make us something, we can go faster."

Before she could finish the sentence, Prim was already taking out clothes and leaving the room, to dress and make food for the three of us. If I wasn't still white from Prim, I would have laughed. I got out of it when Madge kissed my lips, pulling away, getting up, "Come on now. We have to get dressed too."

I couldn't help but stare at her bare bottom and just how good she looked in my clothing. I got up, a little sting from my back, and took the clothes Madge gave me to dress in. They were just normal clothes but with the bandages and such, it hurt. Madge saw this when she was done and started to help me out.

It was a loving type of helping. She didn't say anything except for the directions for when I should move to help her a little when she put on my clothes. Each time she did put on an article of clothing, I gave her a kiss. It took time but it was all good. When I was all good, we just held each other. The only thing that could ruin it was-

"Katniss! Madge! I made breakfast!" Prim yelled.

We both chuckled, giving another kiss, before walking out of the room, hand in hand.

When we entered the kitchen, Prim was already there eating in a hurry. He loved to go see Ms. Mayor. She was treated like a grandchild, but I guess now it would be just that. The food wasn't anything special but Madge praised Prim on how it was the best food she had ever had.

Before we left, I looked at Mom, who was in her chair. She was looking outside as usual, but I swear I could see a small smile on her face. I had one too as I closed the door.

It's been 2 or so years. The talk with Madge's mom was…well a little bit weird. As soon as she saw the ring she was already taking out magazines for weddings and calling people. It took Madge, Prim, and I 3 hours to calm her down and tell her we were going to wait. I think she is still secretly planning the wedding.

All of District 12 heard of this and wherever we went, people asked us if they were invited, whose last name would be used, if we wanted kids, and the like. I know Madge has already told me she would be taking my name, she yelled at me for 2 weeks straight until I agreed on it. Especially after some…events which really _swayed_ my vote on our last names.

I wasn't planning on today being a good day. It was the Reaping, I had my name in the jar twenty two times. I forgot the number after I was told this but it didn't matter. This was Prim's first time in the Reaping. I didn't think she would get picked. Didn't think much of it.

I had put on the dress for the Reaping and Mom, Prim, and I, walked to the Reaping. Madge met us halfway, walking with us. Mom was slowly coming back. She was smiling on some days and if you were lucky, she would talk.

Madge, Prim, and I went to the stations for check in and went to our spots. It was nerve wrecking. Before, every year, I'd listen for Madge's name, or my own, continuously looking at her. This year I looked at both Madge and Prim.

Prim was surrounded by her friends in school. I looked at her clothes. She wore a shirt and skirt, but her shirt was untucked in the back again. That girl.

As always the Reaping started with the announcer, who for this was a lady named Effie Trinket.

She came out with the gaudy outfit, must be the newest trends in the Capitol, and announced. She cleared her throat out, seeing as like always in District 12 it was quiet, "Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first."

The tension in the air was thick as ever. She teased the crowd or children, circling her hand in the bowl. Although it was a death sentence for us, the announcers never knew just how much power they held when they picked a child to go to the games. She plucked one out and started to read of the name.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Time stopped. I watched as the children around Prim moved. Effie called out for her, seeing her, and told her to come to the stage. I couldn't take it.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" However, when I said this, a voice yelled with me. I turned to the voice and saw, it was Madge. She was crying but stood there strong and tall.

I shook my head. At this point, everyone was watching what was happening and was quiet. Effie was even watching at this event. I walked over to Madge, "No Madge. Let me volunteer."

"No, your sister needs you. Let me do it."

"You can take care of my family Madge. I trust you. Please, let me do this."

"I won't let you. I love you Katniss."

"I love you moon of my life. I need you to promise me you'll let me volunteer."

"Katniss-"

"Madge, please."

"Fine… Promise me you'll come back?"

"I think I would break my promise but I'll make it. I promise you Madge Everdeen that I will come back for you. I love you."

Madge was crying harder, as was Prim who was balling more than Madge was.

I walked over to Prim, silently asking Gale to hold her. I went up to the stage, with Effie confused but happy at the same time. She exclaimed into the mic, "And there you have it. The first volunteer from District 12. Ahh, true love. Now onto the boys."

The name she picked was Peeta. He looked happy, and got on the stage. Effie concluded the Reaping and had the Peace Keepers put the two of us in separate rooms. The first people to visit was Mom and Prim. I had less than 3 minutes with them.

Prim was crying, asking me why I did it.

"Silly duck, you're everything to me. I will not let you die in the Games. I will never let the Capitol win. Remember that," I told her. I knew we weren't that hateful toward the Capitol, I just never liked how they used people.

I looked at Mom, she was giving me a blank stare, "Mom, I need you to stay focused. I can't have you become blank when Prim needs you."

Mom replied in a small voice, "I won't."

Just as fat as they came, they left. Next, weirdly, was the Baker. She must have just talked to Peeta. He leaned against the wall, starting, "I need to tell you something. I believe that you will win the Games. I would bet all of my money and my sons on it. Just…watch out for my son. I will not hold it against you if you kill him. But he's messed up in the head since the explosion in the mines. He isn't the same. Good luck Katniss."

He didn't even wait for a reply from me. He left the room. Just as soon as he left, the door flew open and Madge tackled me onto the floor. She was crying again and shaking.

I held onto her tightly, kissing up her face and lips, "Moon of my life, why are you crying?"

"My sun, I'm afraid you will be gone," Madge muttered into my neck, sobbing.

"I promised you in front of everyone that I wasn't leaving. Do I break my promises?"

"No… But can you wear a token of mine?"

"Of course. What did you tell me? …A knight always carries a token of their lady with them."

I got the two of us up, feeling her pin something to my dress. It was of a Mockingjay. It was Madge's most prized possessions. She had told me the story about it. Madge's mother was actually a twin. Her sister was put into the Hunger Games and was killed. The pin was the last thing that reminded her of her sister. So her mother gave it to her to have.

I looked at Madge, smiling, kissing her fully on the lips. A Peace Keeper came in, coughing, "I'm sorry but Madge, you have to go."

Madge didn't cry again but she looked like she had died. She got off of me, walking backwards slowly, looking at me. I got up, looking into her eyes. When she got out of the room I screamed, "I love you Madge!"

Then the door shut.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, hello, hello there! Welcome the 2nd part of the third series of the actual book, before I ruin it even more. No no no. It won't end here. Trust me, this thing will be the longest story I've ever made. And filled with smex! As always, ONE COMMENT PER CHAPTER IS NEEDED SO I HAVE A GREEN LIGHT TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER. I do not mind comments with suggestions or questions, in fact, I love them. It helps me fully decide and think of more ways for this story to become awesome-r. If you really want a smex scene, just message me. I can make it. It's not hard, really. Not when you have a girlfriend. I hope you enjoy and comment. Oh by the way, it's nice when people favorite this story and follow but, LEAVE A COMMENT!

* * *

><p>(In this story, for this chapter and the next will have the POV of a person and the place of where they are. I am doing this so that, the movie is the same until you see the change for yourself.)<p>

* * *

><p>-Madge, After the Reaping, Katniss and Peeta leave-<p>

I watched the two of them leave, the crowd of children and parents were lifting their hands, into the signal of the 12th District. It was meant to say goodbye to a loved one. But I couldn't lift my hand. I couldn't say good-bye. While everyone went in line to get their rations, they called up the people who wanted to say their last good-byes to the tributes.

I ran up there. It was a good thing that they gave me my own time to be with Katniss. The weird thing was that, the Baker's father went in to talk to Katniss before me. I don't know what for but I could really care less. I wanted to see my Katniss.

I ran in and we spoke. I had to give her something, something that would show her and everyone that she had a piece of my heart. She took it and we kissed. The Peace Keeper just had to ruin the moment.

I walked backwards out of the room, just staring at her until the door closed and I was forced to leave. But with all the tears I shed, I wasn't crying anymore. Katniss wouldn't want me to be sad, but take care of her family.

I met my mother, who embraced me. Her eyes were red and then I realized, the whole district would be trying to help her. She was someone everyone admired and believed in. I held my mother before we both went home.

I knew that Prim and her mother had gone back home but tomorrow I was going to see what I could do for them. But my mother was already ahead of it.

"Madge, tomorrow, since I know you'll be going over to them, may you ask, or make them, move here? Katniss would want them to be safe and we are going to do just that," my mother said, determined. She was hurt just like me. Katniss was my life, my other half. Without her, I'm not really me.

We ate and went to our separate rooms. I heard mom on the phone already, telling anyone in the district to start pooling and collecting money so they can help Katniss with whatever she needed. The point was, she never included Peeta.

Something was up with that boy. He keeps eyeing her but he's messed in the head.

I tried every way to go to sleep. I kept the windows opened, thoughts of counting sheep, even drank warm milk. But nothing was able to stop me from not sleeping. I decided by the middle of the night to put on one of Katniss's shirts. As I put it on, it felt like her arms were wrapped around me. I breathed in the scent that she always carried around.

I went to my bed, leaving a space, just out of habit, for a body of warmth that would be there. As soon as I laid down, the shirt made me feel like I was back in her arms. Like I had nothing to be worried about. Yet I had everything to worry about.

I started to think about what they were doing to her. I knew what was going to happen. They would take her to the Capitol. They would have a week to train and ready themselves. They would attend the yearly broadcasted network where they would have interviews. The next day, they were off to the games. It was always frightening.

But the next thought was of her calming me down. Kissing down my neck, telling me how much she loved me. I fell asleep thinking about her.

The next day, the screens and TV's in every place were on the Hunger Games. Today was the talk of the Hunger Games. They were talking to the maker of the Games, Seneca Crane.

The interviewer, Caesar Flickerman, was trying to squeeze as many details as possible out of him. To make it short, this arena will have a little bit of everything. As always, every area will have its ups and downs and not everything is as it seems.

It was also the day that the Tributes got to meet their make-up artists. It wasn't a big thing but it make the fashion designers known if their outfits were good. I looked to see that Katniss had gotten Cinna. I knew him from all the time Mom went to get her outfits and dresses. He was a nice man, a little bit weird but I knew he was going to be perfect for Katniss.

Everywhere I went, people went to say hi to me or say sorry about Katniss. I wore her clothing wherever I went. I never wanted to be without her. That day I had gone to Katniss's families' house. Prim and her mother were already packed. They must have known, it was just a known fact that I was going to help them.

I set them up in their own rooms, right next to each other. Prim was happy with staying here. She was being spoiled by my mother. Before I fell asleep, I looked at outside, at the moon, hoping that by some chance she was looking at the same moon I was.

The next day, it was stressful. The whole house was getting ready. Mom had invited a lot of people to watch the introductions of the Tributes. They went on Chariots and rode together to listen to President Snow's speech.

The day started with the people taking like this was a sport. Talking about each District and their contributions to the Capitol. The people were all gathered around. Mother had given out boxes of food, since she knew nobody would eat when Katniss, and Peeta, were going to be on.

I sat on the couch, I had been since I woke up. I wore the same things I always did. A pair of Katniss's ripped pants and a shirt. I watched as the music came on and each District's horse came out. Each two Tributes dressed in their Districts outfit. Stones, diamonds, fishery, farming, and then there was Katniss.

When I saw her come out, I forgot just how beautiful she was. I see her every day so a few days without her made me realize just how amazing she was. Her and Peeta's outfit went and lit on fire. It was truly amazing. I could tell that somewhere, Cinna was celebrating his victory over the Capitol at his one-of-a-kind masterpiece.

Katniss looked stiff but she was looking at the crowds. For a second, she was looking at a camera that we were seeing. It felt like she was staring into my soul, like she knew I was looking there and kept looking there till the camera moved to a new Tribute.

I could have cared less about what President Scow was saying. I was looking at the other Tributes. Even the Tributes from the lower Districts looked strong. But just looking down made me look at the clothes. This was Katniss, she wouldn't die. Not in that Arena. She promised me.

The event ended with the crowds cheering and the Tributes going away. It would be about 3 days before any of us would hear another word from the Hunger Games. And the day after that was the games.

The next three days was tough. I watched the TV, looking for any news of Katniss. The shows were all scrambling after information for her. My mother had to issue an order to all newspapers and the like to stop calling. I spent most of my days with Prim, out on the streets, or in Katniss's spot in the forest. My mother was slowly getting Katniss's to talk. They would hang out together, cook together, or even talk about new things for the District.

It was the day before the scores and the interviews came out. I was walking through the outer districts with Prim. She had made her own bread and cheese from the goat and wanted to give some to her friends. She might be only 12 but she was like a little kid.

When we got to the girls house, I noticed a thing standing outside the house. It was Chelsie. She wore the same clothes she always did. I swear I could see the diseases from under her clothes. You could tell when someone had caught a STD. I told Prim to go inside, since her friend was already talking to her to go play.

Once they were gone, Chelsie and I stared at each other. She gave me a grin, playing with her nails, which were covered in dirt and things I don't want to know, "Well, well, well, look who we have here? If it isn't the whore?"

"Look who's talking, bed warmer? What bed did you crawl out of this day?" I asked back, looking at her. I knew what had happened between her and Katniss, she tried to steal and take MY Katniss.

"Sadly I didn't crawl out of your girlfriend's bed."

"She's my fiancé. Don't forget that."

"Sorry honey but when she wins, she's gonna want a girl who can be by her side. Not a stick like you."

"If she wanted you, why did she beat you to a pulp and kick your ass?"

I saw Chelsie's face grow red from anger, "You little bitch."

I didn't see the punch, not did I feel the knife slice at my stomach. But what I did feel was my hand take the hand with the knife in it and take it out, twisting her around so that the knife was at her throat.

We both calmed down. I looked at my stomach, it was bleeding but it was only going to leave a scar. My face hurt like a bitch. I looked at her. She had a smug look on her face. I had an emotionless face on as I took the knife and from her shoulder to her hand left a cut. It was bleeding badly but it was only going to scar as well.

I let her go when I was done; she was screaming on the ground. I looked to find the Peace Keepers looking at me but they weren't doing anything. They must have seen this from the beginning. Chelsie looked at me, "I will get you bitch. I will kill you."

"Not before I do. Not get out of my sight before I get those Peace Keepers to really use you like the bed warmer you are."

One look at the men, who were known for their 'treatment' of women got her up and running. She didn't even take her knife back. I threw it in one of the many sewers that helped drain out the District.

Prim came out crying, holding onto me, "Why did you do that?"

"I have to protect you Prim. Until Katniss comes back, you are my responsibility. You are also my sister. I love you and Katniss and I will make sure no harm comes to you," I explained. The bleeding was slowly going down. I felt bad, this shirt was the best one.

I blacked out, and woke up to the eyes of a doctor, my mother, Prim, and Katniss's mother. We were all in my room.

The doctor smiled at me, "Hello Madge. Glad to see you're up. You lost quiet some blood. You are all better now."

I looked down at my stomach, it was patched up and I felt whatever medicines were on it burning from the infections and germs on it. So I guess it was working.

Mom looked like she was crying, "Is she going to be fine?"

"Yes Ms. Mayor. I put in this case gaze and rolls for you and the medicine to put on. She needs to change her gauze every day in the morning. And at night, she takes one of these pills. Do this for about 2 weeks and she will be good as new. She will have a scar but it will be a lot better than if she hadn't taken the meds and the new gauze."

He left us and Mom just looked at me. She basically tackled me, "Oh honey, don't you ever do that again. I was so worried. But you were very brave protecting Prim."

I looked at Katniss's mother, who was holding Prim close by. She looked at me, softly saying, "Thank you Madge, for protecting my daughters."

I nodded, knowing she included Katniss. I looked at my mother, "How long was I out? A few hours?"

Prim piped up, "You've been out for a whole day. The interviews are already starting. Katniss is going to be on in a few. The scores were given out already. Peeta got an 8 and Katniss got an 11."

"What? But the highest the scores go to are a 12!"

"The rumors are that when she went to do her test, the men judging her were more interested in the food. So she took a shot and aimed her arrow for the apple in the pig's mouth. It was on point."

"Katniss... My idiot."

"We brought the TV in her so you could watch."

I had help from my mother, who helped me sit up. The TV was already on. It was a commercial. They had just finished with District 11. Everyone was either sitting or standing. Even the maids were in the room. The TV went back to Caesar who was laughing, welcoming back the people and the crowd.

"Hello, hello, hello, and welcome to today's interviews with the Tributes. Now, for the girl who has stolen our hearts, and maybe shot off a few of the rest of yours, we have Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!"

Out came Katniss in this spectacular dress. It was amazing and truly fitting of her. They both said hello and sat down.

Caesar said, "Welcome to my show. You look quite marvelous tonight."

"As do you. The blue is a lot better on you," Katniss said, being as blunt as ever. She was still nervous but trying to put up a front.

"Why thank you, I was trying to go with the theme but I never know the theme until the games start. So how do you feel Katniss? An 11 in the games."

"Well if it was a hotness scale, I would think they were wrong," the crowd laughed at this but she continued, "I just seemed to persuade them enough."

Caesar continued, "We have heard stories about you in District 12. You have a love interest?"

"Yes, Madge Undersee."

"Isn't she the Mayor's daughter? The same mayor we heard of, of how you took care of him?"

"The same man."

"What caused you to fall in love with her?"

"Everything. She's my everything and all I want is to be with her."

"Do you think you will win?"

"I know I will win."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I'm fighting for two people. Prim, who I volunteered for, my little sister, and for Madge."

"Well I wish you luck on the games. May I ask, is the dress you are wearing made by Cinna, the one who created the outfit you rode out to greet us all in?"

"Why yes it is. He even created a little treat for this dress. Would you like to see it?"

"May I?" Caesar turned to the crowd, "May we?"

The crowd went nuts and Katniss smiled, standing up with Caesar helping her. He stepped back and everyone watched as Katniss twirled in the dress. The faster she went, the faster there were flames on the bottom of her dress. It looked amazing.

Once she stopped, the crowd was wild again. It was a madhouse. When they both sat down, Caesar got serious, turning to her, taking her hand in his, "Katniss, everyone knows about Prim and Madge. We are all hoping that you win so that you can go home to them. What were the last things to them?"

"I promised them I would win so that they wouldn't have to spend their lives without me."

"And they won't my dear. They won't," Caesar smiled at Katniss, kissing her hand. He got up with Katniss exclaiming, "This is District 12's Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!"

As soon as she left, everyone in the room was talking but I was the only one still looking at the screen. Caesar had already called in Peeta, who wore a suit. He was answering questions like a pro. Once my mother noticed I was still watching, she settled everyone down. It was the end of the interview and Caesar asked, "So Peeta, got anyone who has stolen your heart at District 12?"

"Well she came with me here but she's fallen for someone else," Peeta said calmly.

Caesar had taken the words and worked with them in such a fast fashion, "Won't this be a problem? The girl you love is in love with someone else."

"Then I will help her get back to the one she loves. If she is happy, I'm happy. Whatever I can do to protect her, I will do."

The crowd went wild once more as Peeta left.

The house was silent until Prim said, "I don't like Peeta. He seems off."

I knew it too. He had this mischievous look to his face. I wanted to tell Katniss to watch out for him, that he isn't what he seems. But she was too far away and I wouldn't even be allowed to see her, let alone tell her a secret to her Tribute buddy.

Everyone went out, leaving me to eat. I tried to eat, with me now back into Katniss's clothes. I left the plate by my bedside table and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I woke up early. The games started early but the arena could be a dome so that it could manipulate the times and lights. I was feeling better, Katniss's mother had helped me redo the rolls. I walked out with her and Prim to the center. Everyone had helped find a chair for me to sit in so I could watch.

They were just starting. Letting out the secret that the arena was filled with different terrains. As soon as they showed the woodland area, which resembled the woods in District 12 and the weapons they showed had arrows, I knew that Katniss would win.

A woman voice went on as the TV showed the Cornucopia. 24 holes opened up with the timer. As they got to the ground, I saw Katniss. She was wearing Arena clothes with the Mockingjay pin I gave her. _The sun of my life…_

When they were fully up, the countdown began from fifty and then…

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2...1…_ At this was when I whispered, "May the Hunger Games begin."


	16. Chapter 16

Hello people of Fan Fiction. I am your author and host for this evening. Buuuut also I am your bidder. We are selling off my girlfriend. She's nice and pretty and hot. Do I hear 100 dollars? I hear it. Now 200, now 200. Now 300. Who wants to bid- $1000? Now it's to 1000, shall we got to 1200, I have a bidder. Let's go for- 50,000$? Holy mackerel. Is there anyone out there who wants to outbid her? ...Oh, your Excellency, 1 million pounds? Sold!

If anyone is old like me; that was the end of the line with Willy Wonka when the bidder is selling off the last box of chocolate bars. I do hope you enjoy this as I have exams next week than break. I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

The moment the last number was said, everyone was running towards the Cornucopia. I saw, as did everyone else did, that Katniss ran towards her bow and arrows, which was near a backpack. I knew this part of the Games was a fast and easy death. This was the Bloodbath of the Hunger Games.

Katniss was running but another tribute was running too. Both got to the pack and then my heart sped up. I was clutching my pants, praying to whatever G/d there was to protect Katniss.

The boy was from District 9 and he and Katniss started to fight. Soon he stopped fighting and went down. The girl Clove had killed him. Katniss sped off and you could feel the tension in the air that all of district 12 felt.

Clove threw her weapon but it hit the backpack. Katniss ran towards the forest and then the video showed the scene of the Cornucopia turning the grass red.

11 dead, so 11 booms came on. The Games showed the people who ran by themselves go into their own places. Katniss is still running, even when it starts to get dark. The left overs, mainly from the top Districts, create the Careers. Peeta was sadly in this group. I could hear Mom saying that she could never trust that boy.

The dead tributes so far were District 3 female, District 4 male, District 5 male, both from District 6 and7, District 8 male, both from District 9, and the girl from District 10.

I just hoped Katniss was alright…

Katniss's POV

Just like before, I ran. Ran through the woods that seems so familiar to me. They felt like home but yet something was missing… _Madge_

Madge, where was my Madge? These woods would never be home without her. She was my home.

I past the trees until the sky became black. I leaned against a tree, barely out of breath, and looked at what I took. The backpack had a lot of supplies, even a water bottle canteen that filers out water so it's drinkable. There wasn't any food in it but I knew that I could survive without food for a long time but water was a must. I found rope and figured it wasn't safe to stay on ground.

I climbed a tree that seemed safe. It looked like the tree that Madge and I had…basically done it in. If it protected us there, maybe it will protect me here. I climbed up, going to the branch that was hidden from the leaves. It was think enough so I settled myself there, tying my legs to the branch so that I wouldn't fall off.

I watched as the sky lit up with the music that the day was over. The images of all the Tributes came up. I didn't see a picture of Peeta and I never saw him run off into the forest. He must have joined up with the Careers.

I thought of why he would join but then I realized, I was the most dangerous person in this game. They would want to take me out first thing and Peeta was 'in love' with me so he would know where I would go.

My eye lids drooped and I went off to sleep.

I woke up to the Mockingjays chirping and the smell of a fire. I opened my eyes to find a smoke coming a few feet, maybe a hundred or so. I didn't know who it was but that was a big signal that someone was there.

Within seconds, I heard screaming. And there was a boom. Someone had died to this horrible game.

I heard voices become louder and louder. I sat still, trying to breathe lightly. Coming past the trees were the Careers. They were all laughing about how they killed that District 8 girl who was trying to warm up with a fire.

Peeta was behind them, with one of the other Tributes, discussing where I could be and the best ways to kill me.

One girl was looking at the trees but I was too hidden. Once they were away, I started to climb down and go out hunting. I caught a few things but I couldn't find any water. The sun was shining hard today to the humidity died out my system.

When the night went, I climbed back up into a tree that was the same as before. I needed to find water and fast.

Madge's POV

I was at the end of my wits. Mom had gotten a lot of money and was trying to contact Haymitch. Today was day 3 of the Games. I knew that if nobody died today, there was going to be a lot of messed and deathbed. But I pray that Katniss is never one of them.

I am watching from the TV in the house.

Katniss was becoming completely dehydrated. It was sad to watch and breaking my heart. I only wore her clothes and I felt like it was a way that she could feel that I was there with her.

It switched to the Careers but I cared less about them. I could hear Mom on the speaker of the phone.

"This is Haymitch."

"Hello Haymitch."

"…Nice to finally hear you talking again Sher."

"Nice of you to still care to remember of me."

"Sorry I wasn't there… If I had known…"

"Haymitch, you can't protect us all."

"I failed once. I will not do it again."

"…So you will help Katniss."

"Of course. She has more chances than any one of these tributes. Hell, one of the bed warmers can do better than these guys. Pfff, amateurs."

"Haymitch, I'm calling because I have money and I want to sponsor Katniss."

"You got it. Send it to me and I'll see what I can do. I got someone on the inside. He said that the way Katniss is heading, she will find some water. That canteen she has is going to save her life."

I giggled, squirming in my seat. Katniss was going to be fine.

I watched until it ended. Getting up to go get some food. Katniss's mom was in the kitchen, making her remedies for healing and what not. She was in a jollier mood. She never wanted to know what was happening in the Games. She sat out back when the games were on and when they went off, she came in as if there was nothing happening.

I watched my new whole family act peaceful. But Katniss was missing. She would be here, maybe sitting on the couch with me or helping out. Making snide comments and jokes. Kissing me and holding me. I missed that girl.

I fell asleep on the couch, waking up with a blanket on me. The TV was on when I woke up. It was sometime in the afternoon. Katniss was running again but limping. I jolted up, looking to find Katniss's mother watching. She was shaking, like she was experiencing what Katniss was doing.

Mom and Prim were here too, Prim looking at me, "We didn't want to wake you. A big wall of fire came up and set the forest on fire. Katniss got hit was a ball of fire and the Careers are on to her.

I watched as the love of my life ran for her life. She was resting before we could all hear the callings of the Careers. Katniss looked at all the trees and started to climb one. I could see her flinching at every burn and twist of her legs. The climb was incredible and I realized that it was impossible to make it up there unless you knew how to.

Katniss even cut off a few branches so that nobody would be able to make it up there. She was at a good place where it was too tall for someone with arrows to hit her or climb up. She tied herself up while the Careers arrived.

Katniss POV

I saw the Careers but I couldn't hear them but I did see them start to make a camp and set a fire. The girl who had the arrows tried to fire them at me but nobody even tried the arrow station but me.

By night fall, they were eating or sleeping. Peeta was there, glaring at me.

I was in full blown pain. The fire ball got me good. I exposed the cut, seeing it in the moon light. I started to hear beeping and looked to see it was a package. I caught it before the other saw it. I opened it up to find a small canister. There was a note. It read, **USE IT WISELY, THAT'LL HEAL ANYTHING.**

I took a small bit and rubbed it onto the burn. It was burning a little bit more but then it started to numb it. I put the canister into my pack and fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of someone _pssst_ing me. I looked around, noticing the Careers were all asleep.

I looked up to notice a small little girl. She was from District 11, Rue. She was the one that I wanted to survive so far with me. She was sweet and reminded me of Prim.

She started to point to something and I looked up. It was a nest of Tracker Jackers. She motioned for me to hit it. I got what she was saying and untied myself. I was very careful with what I was doing next. I got a long branch off the tree branch I laid on and started to hit the nest softly. It upset a few of the advanced bees, a few stinging me but it knew it would be worth it.

After a while is start to give away and fell down, hitting the ground where the Careers were. This woke them all up, running to grab their stuff and run. I watched two of the people get attacked by the trackers. I climbed down the tree as fast as I could, running but the venom of the bees were affecting me. Before anything, I ran and took the bow and arrows from this girl's body and ran with it. I fell to my knees, seeing Peeta run by. He was motioning for me to run. I didn't know if it was a hallucination but I did run. I heard him say, "Katniss is all mine."

I started to black out and the next thing I know, I am covered in all of these leaves. I take off one to see what it is and where I was. My whole body was covered.

I looked to fine Rue smiling at me. She was cooking a small rabbit on a small smokeless fire. I saw that in what she got was this paper that could make a fire have no smoke to it when it hit the sky or so.

I looked at her and she back at me and I spoke, "Thank you for telling me about the nest."

Rue smiled, "No biggie. You seem like someone I can trust. Names Rue, District 11."

I held out my hand, shaking her small warm one, "Names Katniss, District 12."

Rue gave me some of the rabbit meat and berries, "You were asleep for 2 days."

"What happened?"

"Well Glimmer and some girl from District 4 died from the bee venom. The leaves I put on you are special. When you chew them up, the oils react with the saliva and is an ailment to the venom stings. In District 11, there are nest in the trees so you need to know how to treat them."

"That's amazing. Thank you Rue. You should meet my sister Prim. You would like her. You both are about the same age and she loves learning medicine and healing."

Rue smiled, eating herself, "Yeah but I don't think I'll get to meet her. But if I don't make it, tell her I said hi."

I smiled at this girl and I went hunting with her so we could build our strength up. I went and hunted, getting water for the both of us. I even used some of the cream and healed her own cuts and bruises. My burn was like it never even happened. I silently sent a thank you to Haymitch.

That night, I made a plan.

In the morning, we both woke up to the shooting of a cannon. That meant someone else died today. I told Rue of my plan to destroy the Career's stock of food. They usually made camp at the Cornucopia since it was the closest thing to life in the upper districts.

Rue agreed with me. We made 3 piles of fire in the woods and then she showed me how in District 11, they use Mockingjays to reply messages to one another when Peace Keepers are away or not looking so they can relax or take a short break.

It was a sweet and short 4 note tune and the Mockingjays repeated it beautifully.

Madge's POV

Everyone was watching what was one of the sweetest moments in the Games history. Katniss alliance herself with Rue and they were going after the biggest items in the game.

If I wasn't already in love with Katniss, I just fell harder.

We all watched at Katniss went up to the camp and saw Foxface finding a way to get to the items, that was being watch by a single boy. Katniss started to shoot at a bag of apples. I didn't know why until she opened it with a shot and an apple fell off, hitting the ground. Within seconds, the whole area is in fire from the underground mines.

We watched a mine go off near Katniss and she fell backwards. She was moving and got up. She was rubbing her left ear. She probably heard the Careers coming and hide underneath a bush.

The Careers came back and the boy was trying to explain he had no clue what happened. The leader, Cato, was furious and killed the boy, making the cannon go off.

The next day, Katniss is waking up. Foxface is laughing through the whole forest but I notice that Katniss can only hear out of her right ear.

Katniss runs to the rendezvous spot but she doesn't spot rue there. We watch her wait for a while but then searches. Than the Mockingjays gave the four tune song and she was running smiling, but then the birds copied her scream and Katniss was running at the speed of light.

We all watched as Katniss came in with her bow. Rue was bruised and beat up. She had a spear in her but the only person around was a boy named Marvel. We watched as Katniss shot him with an arrow to his neck. The cannon going off saying her was dead.

Katniss caught Rue before she fell. Nobody could hear the word Rue whispered but I watch Katniss before the angriest she's ever been. Katniss started to sing, letting Rue die in a peaceful way. The thing that was amazing was that, in defiance to the Capitol, Katniss covered and surrounded Rue's body in flowers.

Katniss gave District 12's symbol for good-bye and left. Letting the hover craft collect the body of her friends. Katniss walked but then a parachute came in. Katniss caught it and opened it. Inside was a bread that was a District 11 staple. Katniss turned around until she landed her eyes on a camera. We all expected her to do something but she just bowed her head, whispering, "I will never forget Rue."

The games ended with the showings of the dead and the announcer saying that there will be a change for this Game. That if there is a pair form a District, as the last two, they will win. But the thing was, the cameras were experiencing difficulty. Within seconds, the TV's showed on the commentators getting word that the cameras were malfunctioning. The Games would continue and they should have it up and running by morning.

I watched it still until, cannons went off.

Everyone who couldn't see or watch the big screen was here again watching. The cannons went off one by one. By morning, the screen showed that only a few people were left. Peeta and Katniss.

Nobody could describe what had happened but each body was in a weird position. The Capitol did a lot of weird things and a lot of…weird killings of people who 'failed them'. I knew it was the work of Katniss. Each one of the people dead was surrounded by what had killed the official that Katniss liked or who wanted a new Panem and a better system.

It was amazing. We all watched as Katniss sat in the cornucopia, she was waiting.

Out came Peeta, who was smiling. We all watched.

Peeta smiled, "Katniss, we did it! We are the final two tri-"

But he could get another word in, he was shot in the leg by one of her arrows. Just as fast, he went down on one knee and she shot the other leg. He was staring at her, as she loaded it again, "Have you lost your mind?!"

Katniss looked at him, her arrow still aimed at Peeta, "You found Rue the day I blew up the supplies."

Peeta didn't talk but Katniss yelled, "Answer me!"

"Yes, yes I found her. The Careers wanted me to find her and bring her to them. But that's it."

"No, no you didn't. If you did, she wouldn't have been in the forest."

"What are you accusing me of?"

Another arrow went into his arm and he fell to the ground crying in pain. Katniss loaded it again, "You raped her. You raped her 3 times. We both know that when there was that fight, the Capitol took you and gave you something. That's why Gale's dad went insane and my father died."

"I never raped her."

"Liar. Nobody would have known. The cameras in that area were down. The whole place was down last night and you knew it. You raped her were nobody could see. You even let Marvel have fun at her."

"Katniss… You are mine. I will be the ONLY one to love you! Mine, mine mine!"

"You were never going to let me go. You were going to kill me."

"Yes and then me after. I won't let that filthy bitch have you. You are MINE!"

"I'm sorry Peeta but I only belong to her," and with that an arrow to his head.

The cannon show and out came the voice, "We have the 74th hunger Game winner: Katniss Everdeen from District 12!"


End file.
